I'm not weird, I'm special
by Juicy Fruit Girl
Summary: Yes, its another Girl at CGL fan fic; Please forgive me. Danni AKA: Element goes there because she did something bad. I know..how original
1. Chapter 1

This is my first EVER fan fic......so please review. The chapter might be a bit long, but oh well.

Yes, this is a girl at CGL fan fic. There are too many, I agree, but please forgive me. In my version, Danni comes BEFORE Caveman, and hopefully, (if im not too lazy) he will com later! Okay! So please enjoy the story:

PS: 0000000000 flashback

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Are we there yet?" It was a rhetorical question, so nobody answered it, yet the same thing had been asked every couple minutes for the past seven hours.

There were only three people on the bus; the driver, who looked over one hundred years old, a guard, wearing dark yellow sunglasses and holding a gun, and a girl.

She was short, no taller than five feet, and wearing a black element skateboarding sweatshirt that looked at least sixteen times too big for her, and went down past her knees. The sleeves were so long on the sweatshirt that it looked like they were handcuffed to the seat ahead, instead of her arm. She had long blonde hair that was in a high ponytail, covered by a blue visor that said 'Angel'.

"Are we there yet?" The guard couldn't take it any longer.

"Does it look like were there kid!?!?" He spazzed out, and then poked her in the ribs with his gun. "I'll tell you when were there!"

"Ouch." She said when he was done shouting. Two minutes later she added: "That hurt." Another two minutes: "That was mean."

For the next four hours she said things like: "My name is Danielle, not Kid, but you can call me Danni"Do you poke your kids with guns?" "Do you have kids" "Are you married?" "Do you hunt with that gun, or is it just for shooting bad kids?" "Are your kids bad?" "Do you have kids?" Danni eventually got board of that, and went back to saying: "Are we there yet?" This time, the guard didn't mind.

Danielle stared out the window into the empty desert. 'Wow' she thought to herself 'I'm gunna have great fun here.' As the drove father down the road, Danni was getting restless, and was not saying "Are we there yet?" every minute.

She was finally answered by the bus driver who said:

"Look out the window little girl, that will be your home for the next year."

When she looked out the window, she immediately wished she hadn't. Danni had expected a desert, but she had also expected a lake. She hadn't expected a variety of tents and run down buildings. It looked like a hobo town from where she was sitting. To top it all off, the whole 'camp' was surrounded by millions of holes.

The bus parked, and the guard un-handcuffed her arm. He grabbed a hold of her sleeve, and pulled her off the bus. The bus driver handed her her bag, and told her to "watch out". Danni let herself be pulled along by the guard, as he led her towards one of the run-down buildings. Just as they were about to go in, Danni felt a hand on her arm that pulled her back. She spun around, and came face-to-face with the funniest looking guy she had ever seen. He was an adult, yet only a few inches taller than her, with a giant hat, and a nose covered in sunscreen.

"Danielle Goldstiene?" he asked in a much too-happy voice.

"That's me." She replied

"Hi Danielle, I'm Dr. Pendanski, your counselor. If you ever forget my name, just remember three simple words; Pen-Dance-Key."

"Okay......" Danni said, trying not to laugh.

"Good, I just wanted you to meet a few of your tent-mates before you get checked in. Oh, here they come now! Rex, Jose, Ricky, come here for a second. I want you to meet the newest member of our team!"

He called to three boys who were walking back from the desert, dragging their shovels. They looked tired, dirty and sweaty. The first was an African-American wearing very dirty glasses, the second was Mexican, wearing a blue bandana, and the last was white, extremely tall with crazy blonde hair.

"Danielle, this is Rex, Jose and Ricky. Boys, this is Danielle."

"No mom, you got it all wrong. I'm X-ray, that's Magnet, and Zigzag." The one with the glasses said.

"They all have their little nicknames." Pendancki told her. "But I prefer to use the names their parents gave them. The names society will recognize them by,"

"Hey, I'm Danni." She said, giving a tiny wave.

"Holy shit, it's a girl!" Zigzag exclaimed.

"Now Ricky.........." Dr. Pendanski started, but was interrupted by Magnet, laughing.

"You better be nice to chica, or chica will kick your ass!" he said.

"I don't think that's possible." Danni said "Look at him, he's twice my size."

The guard tugged on her sleeve "Save the introductions for when I'm not standing out here in the hot sun." he told her, and dragged her into the building that they were heading for before. As they entered, Danni felt- yes- air conditioning! She was then shoved into a worn out chair in front of a desk.

Behind the desk, was a really scary guy. He had super long sideburns, and evil face. He was wearing a really tight denim jacket, and pink pants.

"Danielle Goldstiene" It was more a statement than a question.

"That's me, but you can call me Danni." She replied.

The man acted like he hadn't heard her. "My name is Mr. Sir. Whenever you speak to me, you will call me by my name, is that clear?"

"Yes Mr. Sir." Danni said quickly, turning her laugh into a cough. Geez, between Mr. Sir and Dr. Pen-Dance-Key, she was going to become very good at covering up laughs. Thought she already was one of the privileges of living with her father.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_12 year old Danni sat at her kitchen table eating a bowl of cereal, her mother was reading the newspaper. Danni's father came down the stairs, and looked like he was in a bad mood._

"_Shane got arrested again." He said, like it was the most obvious thing on earth._

"_What did he do this time?" her mother sighed._

"_Him, Jake and Chris started a food fight in the candy store, and then ran out with over $50 worth of gummie bears." He didn't sound the least bit amused._

_Danni started laughing, but quickly covered it up with a cough that sounded deadly. She immediately left the room. Why did her have to take everything so seriously?? She found it hilarious what her brother did, and she was sure Shane did too. Why didn't her dad?_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Here" Danni looked up from her thoughts. Mr. Sir was facing a tiny fridge behind his desk, and handing up a bottle of coke.

"Oooo, thanxies!" Danni said reaching for it. Mr. Sir pulled it out of her grasp, and handed it to the guard. Danni put on a pouty face. "No fair, I want one."

"Too bad."

"Please??"

"no"

"Pretty please, with sugar on top?"

"no"

"Fine." Danni crossed her arms, and stuck out her tong a Mr. Sir.

"This ain't a Girl Scout Camp." He told her, and led her into another room, this one lined with shelves filled with clothes and towels and stuff.

"Good. Girl Scouts are gay. I never was one because there gay." Mr. Sir just looked at her funny, and started to recite a speech as he walked around the room throwing stuff on the ground.

"You get two sets of clothes, one for work, one for relaxation. On the third day, you work clothes will be washed and your second set becomes your work clothes. You will dig one hole each day. Five feet wide, five feet in diameter. Your shovel is your measuring stick. The longer it takes you to dig, the longer you'll be out in the hot sun. This ain't a Girl Scout camp, nobody gunna baby-sit you. You gotta keep your eyes out for lizards, and rattlesnakes." Danni interrupted him.

"Okay, that's great. About the clothes, is that really sanitary? Can't I just wear my own clothes??" But Mr. Sir wasn't finished.

"The rattlesnakes. You don't bother them, they won't bother you. Usually. Bein' bit by a rattler isn't the worst thing that can happen to you. You won't die. Usually. But bein' bit by a yellow spotted lizard, that is the worst thing that can happen to you. You will die, a slow, painful death. Always."

"Okay Mr. Sir. Thank you for taking such great interest in my well being at this camp. I'll be sure not to be bit by a spotted lizard, or whatever their called." Danni told him sarcastically. She then bent down to pick up what Mr. Sir had left there. There was two really hideous orange jumpsuit, a super thin pillow, some really grubby sheets, an ugly hat that was probably infested with lice, a towel and an old juice bottle.

"Now, since you're the only girl here, and there it only one set of showers, the warden suggests you wear your bathing suit when you bathe. I am also not allowed to check your bag, for, 'girlish' reasons, so if there is anything you need to remove, I suggest you do now." Danni and Mr. Sir stared at each other for a couple seconds before Danni grabbed her bag, and headed for the door.

"Well thanks Mr. Sir, it's been great." Unfortunately, the door out was blocked by Dr. Pendanski, who had just walked in.

"Danielle, you may have done some bad things, but that does not make you a bad kid. I respect you Danielle."

Danni suppressed a laugh. "That's nice." She told him. Mr. Sir just rolled his eyes, and muttered something about 'touchy-feely crap.'

Dr. Pendanski lead Danni out of the 'supply shack', and back into the sun, then gave her the tour.

"That's the mess hall. That's wreck room, and those are the showers. There is only one knob because there is only one temperature. Cold. Oh, and that's the Warden's cabin over there. That's the number one rule at Camp Green Lake, do not upset the warden!" _((AN: Can you believe I didn't even have to look in the book for all the speeches?!? I watched the movie soooooo many times before that I knew them all off by heart!))_

"How can the Warden be worse than Mr. Sir??" Danni asked.

"Oh, Mr. Sir! He's just been in a bad mood since he quit smoking."

"Than he should start again." Danni mumbled.

Dr. Pendanski led her into one of the tents, the one with a big 'D' on the door/flap. "You'll be in D-tent." He told her. "'D' stands for diligence."

"It also stands for duck, dog, Danni......the list goes on"

Dr. Pendanski looked at her strangely. "Right......." He started, and then said. "Anyway, you can start unpacking. Keep you bead clean!"

Danni stood there for a moment, then dumped all her stuff on an empty cot at the back of the tent. 'Might as well set up' she thought to herself, but after looking at the white/green/brown sheets Mr. Sir had given her, she just sighed. Danni unzipped her bag, and after searching for a few seconds, pulled out a clean, blue Spongebob Squarepants bed sheet and pillow case.

When her bed was complete, Danni pulled out a big box of safety pins, a whole whack of pictures, and a skateboarding calendar. When everything was successfully pinned up, she got out her Discman, put the headphones on, and turned the volume to full blast.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Well.....well........well......did u like it!! Please review, and I really don't care if your mean on the review board. Its all for the better....right?


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you liked the first chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!!! I just wanna know what people think of my writing!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"No way. I know you're lying Zig." Five out of the six D-tent boys were crowded around an old, beat up pool table in the wreck room. Two of them had astounded looks on their faces.

"No man, Zigzag is tellin' the truth. Mom brought showed her to us while you were showering, or sumthin." Magnet said.

"Seriously X?" asked a boy with messy brown hair covered by a hat.

"He's not lying Squid. X-ray told him.

"Well then lets go see her! Squid exclaimed, and practically started running towards the door. The rest of D-tent followed. When the got to D-tent, they walked nervously towards the back of the tent. Danni was just lying on the cot, facing the wall.

"Hey chica. Hey! Are you asleep?? Magnet asked, then turned to X-ray. "Hey X, I think she's asleep."

"Naw Magnet, shes not asleep, she just don't like you." X-ray told him "Danni, I know you're awake. Come'on, get up."

"HEY DANNI!" Zigzag yelled in her year, and shook her lightly. Danni sat up, and pulled off her hood, revealing her headphones.

"Dude, how did you get a Discman into camp!?! X-ray exclaimed. Danni shrugged.

"I dunno, Mr. Sir didn't check my bag."

"What else did you sneak in?" Magnet asked.

Danni smiled. "That's for me to know, and for you to find out."

"Uhhh, oh ya, Danni, meet Squid and Armpit." X-ray pointed to a _large_ African-American, who was clearly in shock, along with Squid.

"Ummm, hi......" Danni said, raising her eyebrow. "I'm Danni."

Squid blinked twice and stuck out his hand. "Squid" Armpit was still staring at her.

"So chica, what did you do?" Magnet said, sitting down on the bed across from Danni's.

"What do you mean?" Danni replied, putting away her Discman.

"You know, like, what did you do to get here? What criminal offence did you commit?" Zigzag put in.

"Oh," Danni replied, and gave a small smile. "Attempted murder."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_Dannielle Goldstiene, please rise. Danielle, you are charged with the attempted murder of Maisy Denver and David Hash. How do you plead?"_

_Danni stood up. "Guilty." She said. The expensive lawyer her father had hired stood up as well._

"_Your honor" he said. "I don't believe my client understands the charges which she is pleading guilty to. I would like to call a short recess to talk to her privately."_

_Danni turned to him. "But I am guilty." She told him "No point in lying."_

"_Danielle, sit down!" her father hissed at her from behind. "Unless you want to go to jail, for god's sake, say you're not guilty!"_

"_Listen!" Danni said loudly. "I am guilty! I confess! Lock me up! Do with me what you want, but I AM GUILTY!"_

_The judge, the lawyer, and her father all looked stunned. Danni sat down looking satisfied. The judge snapped out of his stunnedness long enough to say:_

"_Jurors, please go make your decision."_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Magnet laughed. "Woah chica, why'd you try to kill sumone!?!"

Danni laughed too. "I dunno, some bitch was hittin' on my boyfriend, so I beat the shit out of her. Her boyfriend tried to break it up, so I beat the shit out of him too. I was never really attempting, to, you know, murder them, I was just pissed off."

"How bad did you get them?" Squid asked.

"Well........" Danni reached into her bag, and pulled out two police photos. "Look."

Squid and X-ray sat down on either side of her to see them. The first was of a girl, about fourteen, with short brown hair. She would have been really pretty, if it wasn't for that fact that she was really beat up. Her nose was bent on a funny angle, like it was broken, and covered in dried blood. She had a black eye and a huge scrape on her forehead. The second was of a boy, about the same age, with short hair. He had two black eyes, a scratch on his cheek, and a bloody nose. The pictures were only from the shoulders up, but Danni guaranteed them that there was much more.

"Maisy Denver" she said "a broken nose, three broken ribs, a broken wrist, a dislocated shoulder, and a twisted ankle. David Hash: a broken arm, four broken ribs, and a broken wrist."

All the boys stared at her for a second, the X-ray broke the silence. "Woah, you're some very brutal chick."

"Ya, but you wanna hear something funny? Maisy actually broke her ankle trying to get away from me, so I didn't actually do it, but I still got charged for it. The rest was my work though."

"So why are you in a guy's detention camp instead of a high security jail somewhere?" Armpit asked.

"Well you see, my dad didn't want me to go to jail after I was found guilty, so he paid a bunch of money to get me sent here, instead of jail."

"So he spoils you?" Zigzag asked."

"Tries to." Danni replied. "My older brother, Shane, dropped out of school, and is in jail a couple of times of times every week. After him, my dad felt it was his fault, and didn't want to screw up his next kid. When I got arrested, I think my dad realized that I'm not his perfect little angle."

"So where is your brother now?" Squid asked.

"I dunno, probably in jail again. Dad always bails him out though. Shane's not a bad kid; he just likes to have fun. He's never done anything serious, like me, just funny stuff, like robbing the candy store or vandalizing the school." Just then, they heard a bell off in the distance.

"Dinner!" Armpit stood up, and everyone followed.

"That's how they call you for dinner??" Danni asked, putting her Discman under her pillow. "They heard you...... like a bunch of cows?"

"Suck it up princess, get used to it." ((AN: I LOVE that phrase!)) X-ray told her.

Danni crossed her arms, as the other boys lead her into a large room filled with gross smells, and lots of beat up tables. They got into line, and picked up their trays. Danni was last in line. She poked Magnet, who was standing in front of her.

"Hey Magnet, do we really have to eat this stuff??" she asked, pointing to the greeny, browny beans that were getting put on their trays."

"Ya, we do. Believe me, you'll get used to it." He told her, and lead her to one of the tables. She sat down with the rest of D-tent.

"Say, uhhh, Danni. You didn't dig today, so you wouldn't mind giving up your bread to someone who did now would you?" X-ray asked, reaching for her bread.

"Uhhh, no. You can have it." Danni said looking up. But before X-ray could pick it up, she had grabbed a giant handful of the green mushy beans, and put it on one slice of the bread. On the other slice, she put a handful of brown mushy beans, and then squished both slices together until mushy stuff oozed out the sides.

"Here you go X." She told him putting the nice little 'sandwich' down on top of his green mushy stuff. "Eat up; you'll need you energy for tomorrow." Danni then pinched his cheek, like a grandmother would do, smearing mushy stuff all over them, headed for the door.

"ummmm, Danni. You need to eat something you know......" Squid started to yell at her, but she was out the door before he finished.

X-ray just sat there staring at the spot where Danni was sitting for a couple seconds, before wiping the mush off his cheek, and saying. "That's one special chick."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Please review. Plzplzplzplzplzplzplzplz???????


	3. Chapter 3

Hmmmmm, I have nothing else to write besides:

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!

PS: thank you to the ppl who already reviewed. You were very kind. Except for all of you who corrected me in my spelling and grammer. WHO ARE YOU TELL ME I'M DUMB!! no, j/k lol

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When the D-tent boys entered D-tent ((AN: omg, how surprising!)) they found Danni sitting on her cot talking to some short little frizzy haired kid.

"Man Danni, you got Zero to talk?" Squid asked. All the boys looked surprised.

"Ummm, ya. He's talking. Whats the big deal? Maybe if you guys were nicer to him, he'd talk to you more." Danni replied.

"Is that it Zero? Do you want us to be _nicer to you_??" X-ray laughed. All the other boys followed. Zero just glared at them and lay down on his cot.

"You guys are gay." Danni said, and pulled off her Element sweatshirt, and expertly changed into her pj's (spongebob boxers and a blue tank top) without the guys seeing anything. She then put her sweatshirt over her pj's, and climbed into bed.

"Come'on Danni, we were just kidding." Zigzag said, also getting ready to go to sleep.

"You guys are just to mean to him." Danni put in. "I mean, would it be that hard to just give him a chance??"

"No, but it's funner this way." Armpit replied. Everyone but Zero and Danni laughed.

Danni rolled her eyes. "I repeat:" she said "You guys are gay." With that, she pulled the covers over her head, attempting to go to sleep.

After some brief conversation (mostly about Danni) the rest of the boys fell asleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

FIRST PRIZE FOR THE SHORTEST AND MOST DUMBEST CHAPTER IN THE HISTORY OF THE EARTH GOES TO: me

Wow, I feel special.

Sorry is was so short, and dumb. I promise to update a (good I hope) chapter soon, so keep your fingers crossed. Thanx.

WOW. How did Danni get Zero to talk to her?? Will D-tent ever know?? Will you ever know?? Will I ever know?? NO one knows.


	4. Chapter 4

Im really srry about the last chapter. I couldn't think of anything good to write. IM SRRY!!! Okay, heres the next chapter. Plz review.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Danni, get up!"

"Shhhh, don't wake her yet!"

"Why, she needs to wake up she'll get in trouble!"

"I know, but she looks funny!"

"What!?!"

"Look, she's drooling on her pillow!"

With that last remark, Danni quickly opened her eyes and got out of bed. All the guys (except Zero) were standing around her.

"I wasn't drooling." Danni told them, reaching down for her bag. "I had a cold."

"You had a cold in 100 degree weather!?!" Armpit exclaimed. She gave him the evil eye.

"Shut up." Danni then turned around and rubbed her face. "What time it it?"

"Four." Squid replied. "And you'd better hurry or you'll get a late start on digging."

"Longer it takes you to dig, longer you'll be out in the hot sun." X-ray and Zigzag said at the same time. All the boys laughed.

"Fine, I'll come. But leave, I got to change." Danni literally pushed them out of the tent, and closed the flap ((AN: door??)). Then, she went got her bag to get dressed, and ready.

When Danni came out of her tent, all the D-tent boys gasped. Not only was Danni not wearing her Element sweatshirt, she looked a lot different. She was wearing her orange jumpsuit zipped up only about halfway, and a navy blue T-shirt that said on it '#1 Grandpa!', and a blue visor. Danni was also wearing jewelry. Her right wrist was covered in silver bracelets, and her left was covered in many multicolored jelly bracelets. Danni also had on some black winter gloves with little snowflakes on the back, and was carrying a bottle of oil free sunscreen, and a Evian water bottle.

Magnet whistled. "Whoa chica!" He exclaimed. "You look like, a......girl!"

Danni rolled her eyes. "Shut up!"

The boys lead her to a beat up building labeled 'Library'. Guys were lining up to grab a shovel from it. Danni got in line, and chose one with a red piece of tape on it. X-ray walked over to her and tried to grab it out of her hands.

"Hey.....thats mine!" Danni pouted.

"No, it's mine." He told her, and pointed to the red tape. "see, its shorter than the rest, and it's mine."

"Pwetty Pweese." Danni said in a baby voice, trying to look innocent and cute. "Its mi first day digging and im just a poor lil girl and I want a small shovel so I don't have to dig as much."

X-ray laughed. "Nice try." He said, and took the shovel out of her hands, replacing it with a regular one.

"Fine." Danni pouted, and followed the rest of the boy's to the desert. She was offered breakfast, which was a piece of pita bread covered in honey, but she rejected it.

When they got to their 'digging spot' all the guys started digging. Danni just stood there, putting sunscreen on the back of her neck.

"Yo Danni, whats with the sunscreen?" Zigzag yelled.

"I just don't want to get sunburned." She replied, the put her gloves back on. Danni took a long drink from her water bottle, and then placed it down again. She lifted up the shovel, and sunk it into the hard earth. It didn't budge. She tried again. Nothing.

Danni picked up her water, and poured a little on the ground. It worked. She dug her shovel into the wet part, and she was ready to go. All the guy's seemed to think that was a bad idea though.

"Danni! Why did ya do that!?!" Squid exclaimed. "You'r wasting your valuable water!"

"Your right." Danni replied. She threw down her shovel, grabbed up Squid's canteen, opened it, and poured some of that in her tiny hole. "There, now I'm not wasting **my **valuable water, I'm wasting yours!"

The boy's just stared at her. "What! He told me not to use mine, so I used his!" she said. But after a couple more seconds of them staring at her, she sighed. "Fine."

Danni took her own Evian bottle, and emptied the contents into Squid's bottle, which equaled up to about five times what Danni had used of his, and then threw it back to him. "Better?"

"Umm, Danni. I don't know if you'd noticed this, but now you don't have any water." Zigzag said.

"Meh." Danni shrugged, and went back to digging. The rest eventually went back to digging as well. Every couple minutes though, Squid would ask Danni if she wanted any water. Danni would say no, followed by protests from the other boys saying she would get dehydrated, but Danni just ignored them.

At around 7:00, Dr. Pendancki came around in the water truck. Everyone lined up, Danni getting there first, and taking first place in line. X-ray grabbed her by the T-shirt, and dragged her back to the end.

"Uhhh, no way man. I was here first, I get water first." Danni protested.

"This is the was D-tent was, and will always be." X-ray told her, and shoved her to the back again.

Danni pouted. 'Fine.' When she finally got her bottle refilled, she took a tiny sip, and dumped the rest on her head. All the guys stared.

"What! I was hot!" Danni exclaimed. Her hair was now soaking wet, and so were all her clothes.

"Danni, you're one weird dude." Zigzag told her before returning to his home.

Danni snorted. "Ya, you're one to talk." She replied, and returned to hers. Everyone dug in silence until lunch, when Dr. Pendancki pulled up again. This time with food.

Everyone lined up in the same order, got their lunch, and sat down around Danni's hole, and they just realized how deep it is.

"Woah chica, you've really been working!" Magnet said.

"Ya." Armpit agreed. "Hard to expect from someone who's only drunken a couple sips of water in the last eight hours, and hasn't eaten her last two meals."

"He's right you know." X-ray told her, gesturing to her hole, which was about four feet deep." Where did you learn to dig like that?"

Danni stood up, and threw the apple core she had been eating in X-ray's hole. "I grew up on a farm, and have been digging holes since before you were born."

"But......were older than you." Zigzag told her.

"Shut up." She replied, and got back to digging.

"Wait, lemme se your hands." Squid said.

"Why........."

"I just wanna see if you got any blisters yet."

"Okay."

Danni took off her winter gloves, and stuck out her hands. She had about a blister, right on the center of each palm, but it wasn't bleeding.

"Holy Shit!" Squid exclaimed. "You ain't got no blisters!"

"Actually." Danni pointed out. "I have one on each hand. Plus I'm wearing gloves. So that kind of helps, plus, you guys are city kids. It's a proven fact that country kids are better."

"Since When?!" Magnet asked.

"Since always." Danni replied calmly, and went back to digging. ((AN: Country kids all the way!!))

Half an hour later, Zero got out of his hole, spit in it, and started walking back to camp. "You're done already?!?" Danni yelled. "Wait for me!"

She quickly dug super fast for the next five minutes, throwing dirt out of her hole at a great rate, then jumped out, grabbed her bottle and sunscreen, and bolted after Zero.

"How do you think she got Zero to talk to her?" Armpit asked the rest of them.

"One of the mysteries on life." Squid replied, and kept digging.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Did you like it!?! I was kinda rushed, cuz I wanted to get a chapter in before school today. But it's all good.

Stay tuned cuz I think you'll like the next chapter.


	5. APRIL FOOLS!

Okay, here's the best chapter of all. Here it goes:

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Danni woke up, and looked around. Last thing she remembered was finishing her hole, and starting to run back to camp. But she wasn't at camp anymore.

She was in her own bedroom, lying on her bed, not wearing an orange jumpsuit, just, her regular clothes.

"Darn." She had left her bedroom TV on. The end credits to 'Holes' were playing.

"Ohhhh." Now she understood. "It was all a dream! I never beat up Maisy and David, I never went to Camp Green Lake, and I never had to dig a hole!"

Danni smiled. She sat down on her bad, and went to rewind the movie again. What a great dream!!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

OMG, did you like it?!? I thought that was, like, the perfect way to end my story. Man, I wish I could have a dream like that!! Please review!


	6. Chapter 5

APRIL FOOLS!!!!!!!

Ewww, do you really think I would end my story like that?!? Ya, no. I think that ending is dumb, and I srry if you actually thought I would, but no.

So, I'll keep going with the part when Danni was running back to camp, okay??

PSS: srry to anyone who actually liked that ending, cuz I didn't.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Danni walked back to the tent to get changed, and found Zero lying on his cot.

"Hi Zero." She said, sitting down at the end of it.

"Hi." He replied quietly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Why don't you talk to anyone but me?"

"Because you're the only one who listens."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing." Zero turned over.

"Zero......" But he didn't move. "Fine."

Danni quickly changed into her bathing suit (a halter bikini top, and soccer shorts), grabbed her towel, shampoo and token, and left. When she got to the showers, she put in the token, and stepped in.

"Holy SHIT!!!" the water was COLD!!! She cautiously stepped in again, but jumped back out again. After about three minutes of this, Danni finally got used to the water. She covered herself with soap, and used lots of shampoo on her hair. Before she could rinse off, the water automatically shut off.

"Damn." She whispered. She was covered in suds. Then, she walked out of the showers, covered in soap, into her tent, and grabbed her water bottle. Danni then went over to the water spigot, filled her water bottle, and dumped it on her head.

D-tent was jest getting back from digging, when they saw her.

"What the......" X-ray started.

Zigzag laughed. "Hey, she's taking a shower from the drinking water! That's a good Idea!"

When Danni was finally done, the turned around, and shook off like a dog, then noticed D-tent."

"Hey." She said, grabbing her towel, and wrapping it around herself. "The showers are too short." The guy's agreed, and they all walked back to D-tent together.

When they got there, Danni quickly changed into her own clothes, (not the jumpsuit), and put the Element sweatshirt on.

"Yo, what it up with that shirt??" Squid asked.

"Ya!" Magnet agreed. "It's like, 100 degrees, and you're wearing a BLACK sweatshirt!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Danni stood in front of her house, holding a backpack. She was leaving home fore one year, to go to Camp Green Lake. She was waiting for her dad. He was going to drive her to the airport, which would take her to the US, which would take her to camp._

_A boy was walking up her driveway. He had spiked blonde hair, and was wearing a black, Element sweatshirt._

"_OMG Luke, I didn't think you would come!!!" Danni screamed, as she ran towards the boy. He held out his arms, which she ran into, and gave him a big hug._

"_Ya Danni, I'm just going to let you fly into another country, and not even say goodbye!" he replied sarcastically._

"_Ya, I guess not, but still!! I'm going to miss you so much!"_

"_Don't worry, it's only a year, and besides, It's not like I'm never going to write you."_

"_Still......." Danni wasn't about to admit it, but she was worried about their relationship. She was going to be out of the picture for a year, which left him open to any slut who happened to walk by._

_He seemed to have read her mind. "Don't worry Danielle" She hated it when he called her that. "I love you, and I promise that I won't date, or even go anywhere alone with another girl. I promise."_

"_I believe you Lucas." She said, calling him by his full name. "But if there are any problems, call me." She reached into her bag and pulled out a cell phone. "But for emergencies only. You wouldn't believe the cost of calling. And Dad doesn't even know I'm bringing it."_

"_I will Danni."_

"_Good"_

"_Danni, come on, were leaving." Her dad was calling her._

"_Okay dad, coming!" She turned back to Luke. "Bye!"_

"_Bye." He replied sadly. "Wait, Danni, here!" He took off his sweater, and handed it to her. "Take this with you.......so you won't forget me!"_

"_OMG, Luke, thank you so much!! I'll wear it every day!" They exchanged one last hug, and said goodbye again. Danni quickly put on the sweater, grabbed her bag, and ran to her dad's car. As they backed out of her driveway, Danni opened the window._

"_BYE LUKE!!!" She screamed._

"_BYE DANNI!" He yelled back. Danni sat back, and watched Luke get smaller and smaller as they drove away. "Bye" she whispered._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Long story short, it was my boyfriends. When I left, he gave it to me." Danni told them.

"What's Element?" Squid asked.

"Just a skateboarding company." Danni said.

"Oh."

"I don't want to take my shower right now." X-ray said. "Do you guy's wanna come to the Wreck Room and play some pool or something?"

"Sure." They all the boys agreed, and started heading for the door.

"You coming Element?" X-ray asked.

Danni looked up. "What?"

"Element, you coming?" Squid repeated.

"Ummmm, sure." Danni Element said, and stood up, and followed the boys out of D-tent.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Did you like mi chapter?? Danni has a nickname now! How intresting!

I won't be updating for a while because I'll be busy, so don't be mad. Thanxies!

PLZ REVIEW


	7. Chapter 6

I am soooooo sorry that I haven't been updating for the longest time!!! I have just been soooo busy with stuff!!! Plz plz forgive me!

I'm going into high school in a couple weeks......so I'll be even more busy...but my dad said he might get me a laptop, so that would help in updating!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

X-ray lead the D-tent boys and Element ((AN: I'm calling her that from now on..okay?)) into the Wreck Room, and headed straight to the pool table. Element just stood in the doorway.

"OMG, please don't tell me this is Backstreet Boys!" Element exclaimed, as she looked over at the radio, which was, sure enough, playing 'I want it that way' by Backstreet Boys.

"Afraid so." X-ray said. "But you can try to change it if you want. Just kidding, don't. Thlump will literally kill you."

"You mean that guy?" Element said, pointing so some big guy lying on a chair with his eyes closed, "He likes the Backstreet Boys?"

"Ya" Armpit replied

"He's gay." Element said, then added "Come on, any guy who listens....and likes the Backstreet Boys, has to be just a bit fruity. Now stay here a sec, I'm going to go get my CD."

"It won't do you any good Element." Squid told her "He won't let you put it in."

"That's nice." She said, and left." A few minutes later, she returned with a CD in her hand. The D-tent boys watched from the pool table as she walked over to the radio, and turned it off, then, everyone in the room looked over to the Element was.

Thlump stood up, walked over to Element, said something to her, and turned it back on. She turned it off again, took out his CD, and put in her own. Thlump shoved her against a table, and grabbed his CD out if her hands, and attempted to put it back in. Element said something to him and got up on the table.

"Okay" she said in a loud voice "Were going to take a vote. Who would rather listen to Sum41 then Backstreet Boys?"

"I don't care if everyone votes for Sum41!" Thlump yelled and pulled Element down from the table

"Well you should!" Element shouted back "because everyone will because nobody likes Backstreet Boys because their a big bunch of QUEERS!!" With that, she pressed play on the CD player and walked over to the pool table.

"Can I play?" She asked when met up with the others.

"Ummmm......sure." X-ray said. "You and Magnet against me and Squid, That okay with you?"

"Sure" she replied and turned to Magnet and asked "Are you any good?"

"Not really." He told her "you?"

"Never played this game before." She said "but I'll pick it up."

It turns out that Element was completely miserable at pool, and Magnet wasn't much better. The ended up only getting three solid balls in by the time Squid and X-ray had sunk the 8 ball. But they had fun.

Just then, Dr. Pendancki came in carrying a couple letters and a small box. "Danielle Goldstein." He said walking up to Element.

"Sorry Pen-Dance-Key, but I have a nickname now. I'm Element so you can call me that now not Danielle so ya. Oh burn."

Dr. Pendancki looked at Element for a second and said. "Well, I have a letter for a Danielle Goldstein, I don't see Element written anywhere on it."

"I do." Element said and pointed to a black Element sticker on the bottom of the box, between DC and West 49° stickers. Dr. Pendancki turned over the box and said:

"Well, your lucky this time Danielle." He handed her the box. It was no bigger than a glasses case.

"What is it?" Magnet asked stepping up next to her.

"Well it's sealed, so how would I know." Element said.

"How could you get mail so quickly?" Squid asked "You've only been here a day. The person must have sent it before you left."

"Why would someone do that?" X-ray asked "Why wouldn't they just give it to you?"

"Why is everyone asking me these things??" Element yelled "Just give me some breathing room for a second so I can read my letter!" She left the Wreck Room and headed back to D-Tent. When she got inside she noticed Zero lying on his bed.

"Hey Zero." She said, and sat down on her own blue covers. The box was wrapped in what looked like a brown paper bag covered with stickers and stamps. There was no return address, but Element know exactly who it was from. Who else did she know who would send her a box covered in skateboarding company stickers?

_Dear Danni.....hey!_

_I'm writing this on Saturday, and I know you're leaving on Thursday. I hope you will get this the day you arrive, but if not then, soon after. _

_I miss you already, even though you're not gone yet, but you will be soon, and then I will miss you. Does that make sense? If not, oh well, because I miss you. _

_I hope you're having fun at camp and are making lots of new friends but not close friends because I know its an all boys camp so don't make that close of friends, okay? Love you lots_

_XOXLukeXOX_

When Element was done reading the letter, opened up the box and whispered "Oh my god....Luke!" Inside was a chain necklace that matched the one that Luke never took off. She carefully lifted it up and hooked it up around her neck. "I'll never take it off." She whispered.

"Never take what off?" Element looked up. She saw Squid, X-ray, Magnet, Zigzag and Armpit looking at her. It was X-ray who had spoken.

"Ummmm....nothing." She said and carefully put the letter in the box, and closed it. With that, she stuck the box in her bag and asked "so, what's up."

"Who was the letter from?" Magnet asked as they all went and sat on their beds.

"A friend." She told him.

"What was in the box?"

"A present from a friend." Element said.

Just then the dinner bell rang. All the D-Tent boys stood up and headed for the doorway.

"You comin'?" Armpit asked Element.

"Not hungry." She told him, and slipped on her headphones.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Do you like it.......because I don't. I have no clue what I'm writing, im just making it up as I go along, and I DON'T LIKE MY STORY!!! But that's okay....I think. Im just gunna keep writing and hope you guys like it

PLZ REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 7

Sorry…..im having serious problems with updating…..so im srry if it takes like….a month to update a chapter.

Anywho……THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO VOTED!!! THE WINNER IS…..drumroll…….you'll find out later in the chapter.

NOTE: to 'freakyAnomy992121' yes…it is me who calls everyone gay…but I don't mean it as in 'Salute the Rainbow Flag' gay, but just like idiot, or stupid, just….an insult.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After everyone had left the tent, Element took off her headphones and took out Luke's letter from in her bag. She read it over a couple times before taking out a notebook and pen.

_Dear Luke,_

She started to write:

_Thank you so muck for the necklace……I'll never take it off. Oh ya, that reminds me, remember when I said I'd never take the sweatshirt off, well I lied. You see, around here, we have to take showers, so ya…..sorry. _

_Anyway, how's everything back home? Is Maisy being even more skanky than usual without me there to bitch at her? If she tries to come on to you again, just tell her that I'll be back soon. _

_Ya, camp sucks. Remember the camp we went to at the end of grade eight, it sucked too but even that is better than this. It's an all guys camp, but don't worry, you're the only guy for me._

_OMG, I miss you so much! I'm so lonely without you, and I'm sad, and I hope you miss me, and_

"What are you writing?" Element looked up and saw Squid standing over her looking at the letter. She didn't even hear him come in.

Element quickly pulled the notepad towards her body and covered it. "Nothing." She told him. "I mean…….it's none of you're business."

"Okay……fine." He replied, and went to lie down on his bed.

"What are you doing her?" She asked him "I mean, aren't you suppose to be eating?"

"Aren't you supposed to be eating?" Squid replied

"I don't eat food like that." Element told him

"Well, you're going to have to get used to food like that." Squid said "I mean, how long are you here for?"

"A while." She replied "But still, that doesn't mean I have to eat that sht there feeding us."

"Well, have fun starving then." Squid laughed just as Zigzag, X-ray, Magnet, Armpit and Zero came in to the tent.

"Oooooo, what have you two been doin'?" Armpit asked, attempting to be cute.

"Oooooo, we've been talking." Element replied in the same voice.

"Anyway." X-ray interrupted "Mom told us to come tell you guys that it Wednesday night again, time for evening meeting. He'll be here in five minutes."

"What's evening meeting?" Element asked

"Just sumthin' stupid they make us do here." Magnet told her "We sit around and talk about stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Mostly just what we're going to do once we get out of Camp Green Lake." Zigzag said "But since it's you're first evening meeting, we all get to ask you questions about yourself, and you get to ask us stuff."

"Wow." Element muttered sarcastically "Just the way I wanted to spend my evening!"

"How did you want to spend your evening?" Dr. Pendancki asked coming into the tent carrying seven chairs.

"Ummmmm……Evening meeting of course!" She exclaimed as the D-tent boys went to help 'mom' set up the chairs. Soon, they were all seated in a circle, waiting for someone to say something.

"So……" Dr. Pendancki started "Danielle, welcome to you're first evening meeting. Now, have the boys explained what evening meeting is?"

"Ummm…..ya." Element told him "They said we basically just sit around and talk about shit."

"We mostly talk about _stuff_." Dr. Pendancki said "But today is special. Since you're new to D-tent, we will all get a chance to learn new things about you, and you will learn new things about us."

"Oh Joy." Element muttered, but Dr. Pendancki ignored her.

"Okay, lets start with you Rex." He said pointing to X-ray "Why don't you tell Danielle a little about yourself."

"Well….." X-ray started "My name is X-ray and I'm here because I sold drugs. Actually, they weren't actually drugs, they were Advil crushed up, but since I'm not a doctor, I didn't have a license to sell them."

"Okay Rex, thank you." Dr. Pendancki said "Moving on……Ricky?"

"I burned down a portable at my school."

"Thank you, Alan?"

"I broke into people's house and stole stuff."

It pretty went on like this until everyone in D-tent, except Zero of coarse, had said what they did to get stuck in Camp Green Lake. Now it was the boys turn to ask Element questions. They started with Magnet.

"Do you have any pets?" he asked her

"Ya." Element replied "I have an Australian Shepard puppy name Freska."

"Where do you live?" Armpit asked

"Ontario." She told them. There was a silence to about ten seconds.

"Is that near California???" Squid asked awkwardly, and Element burst out laughing.

"Exactly how long have these kids been away from school?" She asked Dr. Pendancki

"Obviously too long." He told her, and turned back towards Squid. "Ontario, Canada boys. She lives in Canada."

((AN: Sorry to all the Americans offended by this, but I have actually talked to Americans in chat room who thought Ontario was in America. Again, I know you're not all that dense, so sorry is I offended you.))

"You live in Canada?!?" X-ray exclaimed

"Umm….ya…..so??" She replied.

"Nothing!" X-ray told her laughing "So….hows the igloo ah?"

"Shut up!" Element told him

"Don't you mean 'Shut up ah?'" Armpit joked

"Just because I'm Canadian doesn't mean I say 'ah' all the time!" Element exclaimed

"Okay, whatever ah." Zigzag told her, and the boys started laughing again.

"Evening meetings over kids." Dr. Pendancki told them. He gathered up the chairs and left the tent.

"Goodbye ah!" Magnet called after him.

"Screw you guys!" Element told them "I'm going to bed." She changed into her pajamas and got into her cot. "Nite everybody!

"Goodnight ah!" Zigzag, Armpit and X-ray all said at the same time, and started laughing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I think you can tell who the winner of the survey. If you can't, I'm not going tell you _cough_ SQUID _cough_. Im really sorry if you don't like who won because All the stories use him, but I took a vote, so you can't blame me for the results.

NEWAYZ PLZ REVIEW!!!


	9. Chapter 8

My next chapters…..please review!!!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey, do you guys ever sing while you dig?" Element asked the next morning, a couple hours after they started digging.

"Ummm….no." X-ray replied.

"Why not?" Element exclaimed "Singing helps pass the time more easily….do you guys wanna hear my song??"

"What's the song?" Squid asked.

"You'll see." She told them, and started singing: "F is for friends who do stuff together, U is for you and me, N is for anywhere and any time at all, down in the deep blue sea!" Element smiled, while the rest of the boys just stared at her.

"Did you like it…..it's off of Spongebob." She told them, then added "Don't mind me….I'm just kinda hyper this morning."

"How can you be hyper?" Armpit asked "There's no sugar included in the camp food here."

"I know." Element replied "I guess I'm just special!" So they continued digging with Element humming the song under her breath when Zigzag called out a little while later that the water truck was coming. D-tent all jumped out of their holes and began to line up when Element walked up to Magnet.

"Hey Magnet…..truth or dare?"

"Truth" He answered. She frowned.

"Awww, you suck. X-ray, truth or dare?"

"Truth" He replied.

"You suck too!" Element exclaimed "Hey Squid, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Yay….finally!" Element said. "Ummm…..whoever gets out of that truck to fill our water, I dare you to hug them after they fill your bottle and say 'Thank you so much! You do not realize how much I appreciate you and all the work you've done for me. I don't know how I can repay you!'"

All the guys laughed after Element was done. Squid cringed, and then sighed.

"Fine….but it better be Mom coming out to fill the water bottles." But unfortunately for Squid, it was Mr. Sir who stepped out of the truck. D-tent started laughing harder as the line moved up, until Squid was next.

"This ain't no Girls Scout Camp" Mr. Sir told them as he grabbed Squid's water bottle. "I don't need any of this giggy girly crap. You better straighten up, or I'll put a hurt on you!" He shoved the water bottle into Squid's chest, who handed it back to Zigzag, and then just stood there.

"Well keep the line moving" Mr. Sir said aggressively trying to push Squid out of the way. "I don't have all day to stand out here in the hot sun babysitting-" Before he could even finish his sentence, Squid had stretched out his arms and put them around Mr. Sir for about a split second. He pulled away and said in very rushed voice:

"Thank you Mr. Sir, I appreciate you, you're a very good water-giver-person, thank you, I don't know how I could ever repay you." With that, Squid grabbed his water bottle from Zigzag, dropped his head and walked quickly back to his hole.

Mr. Sir just stood there for a couple seconds before muttering something about 'Pendancki' and 'affectionate crap' before quickly filling the rest of the water bottles and driving to E-tent. All of D-tent except for Squid burst out laughing one Mr. Sir was gone.

"That doesn't count Squid!" Element exclaimed "You didn't say exactly what I told you to, you'll have to do it again!"

"No way am I doing that ever again!" Squid cried. His face was beet red. "I seriously though Mr. Sir was gunna pull out his lizard gun and shoot me right there!!" They all laughed again, and then eventually went back to digging their holes.

A couple hours after lunch, it started getting extremely hot out, even more than usual. Zero had already finished his hole, and Element was getting pretty close to being done.

"Is it just me, or is the sun getting closer?" Magnet asked them looking up into the sky.

"Bigger and closer." Armpit replied wiping some sweat off his forehead. "And I'm not even close to being done my hole."

"This place should have an actual lake" Element told them "Or at least a pool. I'd even settle for a sprinkler and a hose!"

"Ya, I guess you Canadians aren't used to above 0 temperatures are you?" X-ray joked.

"Go away." Element replied.

"Awwww man" Zigzag complained drinking the rest of his water. He held the empty bottle upside down. "I'm out! I swear, if the water truck doesn't come along soon, I might decide to go Barfbag on you guys." All the guys laughed dryly. Element laughed too, but then stopped.

"I don't get it." She said

"Barfbag was the guy who was here before you came" Squid explained "He hated this camp so much, that one day he stuck his foot in a rattlesnakes face, got bitten, and had to be taken to the hospital. It must of hurt loads, but at least he didn't have to dig anymore holes."

"Oh" Element said slowly nodding. Then she suddenly looked frantic. "Oh no Ziggy, you can't go Barfbag on us, you have so much to live for!"

"I was just kidding Element…." Zigzag started.

"Still, don't even joke about that! That's something very bad to joke about. If you go Barfbag on us, I swear, I will track down the hospital you're in, and I will kill you." She started digging extremely quickly, and was soon done her hole.

"Where are you going to fast?" Magnet asked as she grabbed her shovel and other things and began sprinting back to camp. She didn't answer him.

"Don't let Zig go Barfbag!" She screamed back as she ran.

"Where do you think she's going?" Squid asked as they watched her run.

"Probably back to camp to do something stupid." X-ray replied. "Isn't that what Element usually does?"

About half an hour later, Zigzag, Armpit, Magnet, Squid and X-ray came into D-tent to find Zero lying on his bed, and Element sitting on her bed frantically writing in a notebook.

"Exactly what are you doing?" Armpit asked as the five boys walked over to Element. She ripped the page she was writing on out of the notebook and handed it to Zigzag.

"What's this?" He asked.

"100 reasons why you shouldn't go Barfbag on us." Element told him pointing to the title. "I could only make it up to 73 reasons though. I probably would have made it the whole way if I had more time." Squid laughed reading the list.

"'Number 17: hott guys who are fun to look at'" He read "Ya, I'm sure Ziggy is really interested in that!"

"'Number 25'" Armpit said "Tango dancing?"

"Tango dancing is awesome." Element told him.

"'Number 32: God loves you?'" X-ray read.

"Yup!" Element exclaimed.

"I told you I was just kidding when I said I was going to go Barfbag." Zigzag said.

"Fine! Don't appreciate my list that I poured my heat and soul into." Element replied "I didn't really pour my heat and soul into it but still!"

She took the list out of Zigzags hands, got a safety pin out of her bag and attached the paper to the canvas above Zigzag's bed. With that, she grabber her towel and bathing suit and left the tent.

"I'm going to take a shower now, and cry because you're not appreciating my list. I'm not actually going to cry though." Element told them. The boys just watched her leave.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Bad ending…I know!!!! Plz don't sue. I hope you liked it, though I doubt you did!! PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW!!!!


	10. Chapter 9

Okay……next chapter.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Element got back from the shower, she found the D-tent boys still in the tent, crowded around Zigzag's bed reading the list. The all looked up when she came in.

"There, we read the list" Squid told her

"Did you appreciate it?" Element asked strictly.

"Yup." Zigzag replied. "I promise I won't go Barfbag on you now. Okay?"

"Okay." Element agreed, and walked to her bed. She dropped her towel on the ground, and collapsed on the mattress. "I'm tired, are you guys tired?"

"Don't you mean, are we never not tired?" X-ray cracked. It wasn't very funny, but the rest of D-tent laughed anyway. Suddenly, Element sat up, and seemed more alert.

"Hey X, someone was calling you an owl yesterday." She told him.

"Who" He asked. She burst out laughing, and the boys looked at her strangely.

"Get it?" She laughed "Who…..owl….the sound owls make….."

"We get it" Armpit told her "It's just not very funny." Element immediately stopped laughing.

"Shut up" She told him "You're ruining all my fun." Element saw down on her bed cross legged, looking at all the boys in the tent.

"What do you guys miss most about home?" She asked. They all looked at her.

"I dunno" X-ray replied "the food."

"Proper showers" Magnet told her.

"Not having to dig holes every day" Armpit said

"Well we all know Element wants to tell us something" Squid interrupted "So Element, what do you miss most about home?"

"How kind of you to ask!" Element exclaimed "I miss a lot of things. My room, friends, boyfriends, my dog, but right now, I miss my bunny the most." Zigzag sat up

"You have a rabbit?" He asked intently

"Yup!" Element said proudly "And he lived in my room, and when I was on my bed, I'd let him hop around on top of me and it was really cute, and….I miss him"

"Your bunny should be shot" Zigzag told her, and lay back down on his cot.

"WHAT?" Element screamed "You are so evil!! My bunny should **so** not be shot!"

"All bunnies should be shot" Zigzag told her. "Bunnies are evil. They just sit there in their cages all day, never making a sound, just hopping around. Their plotting against us, I swear."

"Bunnies don't plot against us" Element explained "They're just not very loud animals. Bunnies are so adorable and innocent"

"That's what they want you to think" Zigzag said "Bunnies eat lots of carrots, and carrots give you good eyesight. Well why do bunnies need such good eyesight? They are evil. Evil little fuzzy things with long teeth and good eyesight."

"You're evil." Element repeated

"Don't mind Zig" Squid told her "He suffers from acute paranoia, thinks everything's out to get him."

"Acute Parania ah?" Element said. Just then the dinner bell rung and all of D-tent filed out and went into the mess hall. After they got their trays filled with the same gross bean stuff, everyone sat down at the table. Element purposely choose a seat directly across from Zigzag, and stared at him intently as she ate her bread. At first, Zigzag pretended not to notice her, and continued his conversation with Armpit, but pretty soon, he started to look like he was getting scared.

"Earth to Element" Squid called, and waved his hand in front of her face. She ignored him, and kept staring at Zigzag. Every couple seconds, Zig would glance back at Element, but then look away quickly. About ten minutes later, D-tent had finished their meal, and they all stood up to leave the mess hall. Element stood up as well, but didn't take her eyes of Zigzag. She followed D-tent into the Wreck Room where Magnet, X-ray, Squid and Armpit went over to the pool table, and Zigzag sat in front of the broken TV.

"You wanna play too?" X-ray asked Element as she sat down at on the couch, and continued looking at Zigzag. She shook her head, and kept her eyes on Zigzag, who would look at her every ten seconds uncomfortably. Two minutes later, Element stood up and put her face up right near Zigzag's.

"HA HA, MADE YOU UNCOMFORTABLE!!" She yelled, and then sat down on the couch beside him, not looking at the TV, but around the room. Backstreet Boys was in the CD player again, but she didn't seem to mind.

Twenty minutes later, the four D-tent boys finished their game of pool, and started heading back to the tent. Element and Zigzag followed. All the boys except for Zero then left to take their showers leaving him alone in the tent with Element.

"So how's life Zero?" Element asked lying down on her bed and reaching for her Discman. There was no answer. "Oh come on…..you talked to me before……..fine then, just ignore me."

A couple minutes later, the rest of the D-tent boys got back to the tent. They spent the next hour talking, and teaching Element some game they invented using rocks. She didn't seem to understand it because pretty soon, she had thrown the rocks across the tent and gone to bed.

Later that night, after everyone had gone to sleep, Element woke up to a strange sound a couple feet away from her. It sounded like a wild animal, but it sounded like it was coming from inside the tent.

"Hello….?" She whispered. There was no answer, but the noise stopped. "Hello" she repeated "Zero….Magnet….Zigzag….who is it?"

"It's……It's me" She heard a reply from someone two cots away.

"Squid?" Element asked confused "We're you crying?"

"No" Squid answered quickly. He sniffed again. "I…I've got….allergies"

"Awwwwwwww……Muffin! It's okay if you were crying." Element said, and started getting out of her bed "What's wrong??"

"Nothing" Squid told her sharply "Nothings wrong, I've got allergies, so just drop it and go to sleep okay?"

"Fine" Element replied softly, and eventually fell back asleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

That's my chapter……..please review!


	11. Chapter 10

This is the next chapter of my story….it's kinda short….but..ya.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning after she woke up, Element quickly got changed and rushed down to the 'library' to find Squid. He was having a conversation with Magnet while eating his honey burrito, and instead of interrupting, Element just stared at Magnet until he left. She then turned to Squid.

"Are you okay?" She asked him in a low voice.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Squid replied walking towards the shed to get a shovel.

"You know" Element started "I heard you crying last night, are you sure you're fine?"

"You're not my mother" Squid told her

"I know……but-"

"But- just drop it" He interrupted "Like I said, I've got allergies." With that, Squid grabbed a shovel and walked away.

"Well then" Element breathed. She took her own shovel and slowly followed him towards the dig site. Magnet came up behind her.

"It's not your fault Chika" he told her "Squid just doesn't like talking about his feelings…I mean….does anybody?"

"Yah but I've never heard any of you guys crying in the middle of the night" Element replied "What's up with him?" Magnet sighed.

"He's had kind of a bad life" Magnet told her in a low voice so no one would over hear "From what I've heard, he lives with only his mom who doesn't care about him. She….drinks…you know?"

"How do you guys know all this?" Element asked

"He's mentioned some stuff, about how he had to steal food and money to survive" Magnet replied "And believe me Chika, you ain't the first one to hear him cry at night."

"Awwwwwwww" Element said. She looked over at Squid who was walking alone, and back at Magnet "I so want to go give him a hug right now"

"I don't think he's like me telling you all that, so you probably shouldn't" Magnet laughed "But you can give me a hug if you want."

"Sorry Darling, I've got a boyfriend" Element replied "But better luck next time" With that, she patted him on the head and continued walking towards the dig site.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Very short and bad chapter….I know. Please forgive me and review what you thought about it. Thank You :)!

Ummm…….I don't know how D-tent would know every detail about Squid's life, but I made up a super lame excuse and…yah. I had to put it in there somewhere though because….You'll see. The next chapter will be longer, I promise….and please review..


	12. Chapter 11

Welcome to the Chapter 11 of my story….thank you for taking the time to read it and I hope you enjoy it. BY THE WAY THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS…..YAY….I HEART YOU

I know I suck at spelling…..but I just think chika looks cooler spelled that way. I know it's wrong, and thanks for pointing it out, but ya….I just like it better that way…srry.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A couple days later, all of D-tent, except for Zero, was in the Wreck Room, just hanging out after digging. Armpit, Magnet, Squid and X-ray were all playing pool, with Element watching them, and Zigzag sitting in front of the broken TV, when Dr. Pendancki came in with the mail.

"Okay everybody, listen up" He yelled, and started calling out names and handing out letters. After about a minute, he called out "Danielle Goldstein!"

"It's Element" Element told him, walking up to receive her letters.

"These letters are addressed to Danielle Goldstein" Dr. Pendancki said "I've double checked, and it doesn't say 'Element' anywhere on any of them."

"Mom, can I please have my letters?" Element sighed. Dr. Pendancki held the letters high above his head.

"Jump for them" He told her. For someone who was a normal height, it would be easy because they could just reach up and take them, but Element was short as well, so she actually had to jump, but she still couldn't reach.

"Come on mom, don't be so mean." Squid said coming up behind Element. He took the letters out of Dr. Pendancki hand, and continued walking.

"Oh, what the hell Squid, gimme my mail!" Element called, going after him "Please?"

"Kayla James" Squid said reading the return address on the first envelope. He stopped waking and turned to Element. "Who's that?"

"My bestest friend" Element told him. "Can I please have my letters?" Squid handed her the first envelope and checked the second one.

"Luke Marshall?" He asked, and looked at Element, who rolled her eyes.

"My boyfriend" She replied, and took the second letter away from him, as he read the last name.

"Martha Goldstein?"

"That would be my mom." Element said reaching for the third letter. Squid shoved it towards her.

"Awwww, your mommy misses her little baby girl" He sneered as Element took the letter. "She misses hugging you and kissing you, and tucking you in at night with you're little teddy bear"

"At least my mom cares about me" Element muttered, but then quickly gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. She slowly looked up at Squid.

"What did you just say to me?" He asked angrily, grabbing her arm and shoving her backwards.

"Hey Squid, settle down." X-ray said, coming up behind Squid with Magnet at his side. They both took a hold of Squid's arms and lead him away from Element. Magnet looked back at Element and shook his head.

She stood there for a second before slowly leaving the Wreck Room and heading for D-tent. When Element got inside, she sat on her bed for a couple seconds in silence opening the first letter and starting to read it. The D-tent boys came into the tent a couple minutes later.

"Hey guys" Element called from her cot.

"Hey" a couple of the boys replied…..Squid wasn't one of them.

"So what did your letters from home say?" X-ray asked, talking a seat on his cot. "Did it turn out you're innocent and their letting you go home?"

"You sound hopeful" Element commented, but then shook her head "No….just random news from home. OO, and my best friend sent me pixie sticks! You guys want some?"

"Sugar?" Zigzag jumped up from his cot "Sure….Thanks!"

"Are you sure it's a good idea to be feeding Zigzag sugar?" Armpit asked taking a green Pixie Stick from Element.

"Is it's okay for me, it's okay for him." Element replied handing them out around the tent. "Hey Squid, you want one?"

"Naw, I'm good" Squid replied.

"Awww come on Squid, you can't pass up free sugar, especially in a place like this." Magnet said, holding out a Pixie Stick in front if his face.

"No thanks!!" Squid repeated, and pushed his arm away. Magnet shrugged and quickly dumped the candy into his mouth.

"That was good" Armpit told them, as he through the garbage on the ground.

"Umm…environment." Element reminded him. She picked up a tiny smiley face garbage can that was beside her bed and through it to Armpit. He caught it, and deposited the empty candy wrapper in it before throwing it back to her. Unfortunately Element wasn't as good a catch as he was, so it bounced off her fingers and hit Magnet in the back.

"Owww" Magnet groaned.

"Awwww….I'm sorry. But it's not my fault. I didn't have enough time to think!" Element complained. "I blame Armpit!"

"What did I do?" Armpit asked amazed.

"Everything" Element replied "I blame you for everything wrong in this world. I'm sorry, but that's just the way it works."

"In that case……." X-ray joked, punching his fist into his other hand. D-tent continued talking and joking around for the next hour until Dr. Pendancki told them it was time for lights out. The whole time they were talking, Squid remained quiet. He only talked when someone asked him as question, and even then, he barley gave an answer.

………………………………………………………

The next morning was a normal morning for D-tent. The morning bugle sounded and all the boys would slowly get out of bed, and change into their 'work clothes'. Then they would leave the tent so Element could change, and get ready for the day.

Today, after Element had changed, she left the tent as usual, and headed towards the library. For the second time Element headed to where Squid was.

"Hey" She greeted him. Squid looked down at her (he was taller)

"What?" He asked rudely

"Ummmm…I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for what I said yesterday. I really didn't mean it, and it was a total accident that I said it…and….ya. I'm sorry."

"Okay." Squid said. Element stood there for a couple seconds.

"Does that mean you accept my apology?" Element asked slowly

"No" Squid told her "It just means that I've heard you. I haven't decided if I've forgive you yet." And with that, he walked away, leaving Element alone, for the second time in less than a week.

"You didn't expect him to just totally forgive you like that, did you?" X-ray asked, coming up from behind Element. She turned around.

"I hoped he would…..but no….I didn't really expect him to." Element said sadly "But I really am sorry! I swear, I totally didn't mean to say that."

"Squid doesn't usually hold grudges" X-ray explained "But what you said to him was really, really mean, and I don't even know if I would forgive you."

"I know it was super evil, but it just came out…..you know? I don't even know why I said it…..but…well…he did start it." Element replied

"Element, you need to know that he has had it a lot worse than you, if you can't handle that, then you're just going to have one less friend at this camp." Element rolled her eyes.

"I love you to" She told him, and continued following the crowd to where they would be digging for the day.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Thank you everyone for reading my horrible story. I want everyone who reads this to review….rite now. I don't care if you write something completely evil like 'OMG YOUR STORY SUX AND I'D RATHER JAM PENS INTO MY EYES THAN READ ANOTHER WORD OF IT'…..because I want to know what everyone really feels.

I hope this chapter was long enough for you, and I will try to update soon with an even longer chapter…kay?


	13. Chapter 12

Awwww thank you to all my loving reviewers…and to all you readers who haven't revewed yet, I love you but not as much!

But to Nicky…..I love being totally evil to myself…b/c then when ppl say stuff like 'omg ur story rox'…..it makes me feel even more special! And don't worry…..her boyfriend will be gone soon…I promise

Also….i don't think anyone has noticed…..but in Chapter 7…I changed the name of Element's dog to Freska. Even though I think DeeoGee is the kewlest name ever 4 a dog…My lil puppy got put to sleep a month ago b/c mi parents thought he wuz unsafe…so from now on….every I dog I write into any story on mi fan fic will be an Australian Shepard call Freska…in memory of him. :'(

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When the lunch truck pulled up that day, everyone got out of their holes and went to receive their meal. Everyone except for Zero and Element sat down around X-ray's hole, and ate. Zero ate by himself at his own hole, and Element kept digging.

"Aren't you hungry Element" Zigzag called from the hole

"Yah…..but I want to finish digging before I eat" She replied loudly

"Why?" X-ray asked

"No reason" Element said, and kept digging quickly. Pretty soon, the boys finished eating, and went back to their holes, and Element continued digging. About an hour later Zero finished his hole. He jumped out of it, spit in it, and began walking back to camp.

Half an hour after that, Element finished her hole. She grabbed her lunch, and walked over to where Squid was digging, and sat down beside his hole. He stopped digging and looked at her as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"What?" He asked. She looked up at him

"Nothing" she replied innocently "I'm just eating my lunch. You can continue what you were doing." Squid glared at Element for a second, but then went back to digging.

"Element, what the hell are you doing?" Armpit called from his hole.

"Eating my lunch" She replied

"Why don't you come and eat it over here?" Magnet suggested

"No thanks" Element said. "I like it better over here." So they left her alone. A couple minutes later, right after she finished her apple, Element picked up her cookie. Peanut Butter. She hated peanut butter cookies.

"Hey Squid, do you want my cookie?" Element asked holding it up for him. He stopped digging.

"I thought you were just sitting" Squid answered rudely "You never said you were going to talk to me, because if you said you were going to, I'd have to tell you to leave."

"I'm not talking to you, I was just wondering if you wanted my cookie" Element pointed out "I was just trying to share. That's what friends do….they share"

"Well were not exactly friends are we?" Squid snapped "And no, I don't want your cookie."

"Fine then, your loss. HEY ANYONE WANT MY COOKIE?" She randomly threw the cookie over her shoulder as Zigzag and Armpit fought for it. "Seriously though Squid, you passed up a Pixie Stick **and **a cookie. I think you're anorexic. From now on, I'm going to call you Mr. Anorexic."

"Look, if you're done your lunch, can you please leave now?" Squid said crossly.

"Fine, I'm leaving Mr. Anorexic" Element told him standing up "But just so you know Squid, I'm not trying to make you forgive me yet." Squid didn't answer as Element started walking back towards camp.

When she arrived back at D-tent, she found Zero lying on his cot. Element quickly changed into her swimsuit and grabbed her towel and tokens to go take her shower. After four minutes under the cold water, she returned to the tent, where Magnet and X-ray were sitting on their beds.

"Hi…..look away" Element greeted, and quickly changed into her 'rest clothes'. She brushed her hair down, and put on her Element sweatshirt. "What's up?"

"What were you doing at Squid's hole today?" X-ray asked standing up once Element had turned around.

"I was just trying to talk to him." She replied "Why….what's wrong with that?"

"Element…he's not going to forgive you if you keep bugging him like that" Magnet told her "You should just leave him alone and wait for him to start talking to you again"

"I don't wanna wait" Element said "I hate waiting. Patience is a virtue that I just don't have…so….ya……do you guys want to go to the Wreck Room to play pool?" There was a short pause

"Squid and Armpit are playing pool" X-ray told her

"They we'll kick them off the pool on" She practically dragged the two boys into the Wreck Room to find, like X-ray had told her, Squid and Armpit playing pool.

"Hey….can I play next round?" Element interrupted running up behind Armpit. X-ray and Magnet followed her up to the table. Squid looked over at Element, and put down the pool cue.

"You can play now" He said sharply "I'm out……see you guys back in the tent." With that, he headed off towards the door.

"Squid……" X-ray called following him. Element watched them leave, and then turned back to the table.

"Okay, who wants to play me?" She asked happily. Element and Armpit ended up playing Magnet, and X-ray who returned soon after, without Squid. They managed to finish three games of pool before the dinner bell rang and they all headed off to the Mess Hall.

It was only after everyone had gotten their meals and sat down, when Squid came into the Mess Hall. He got it dinner, and slowly walked over to where D-tent was sitting. He purposely got a seat as far away from Element as possible.

After dinner, Element went back to D-tent to write letter home, while the rest of the tent went to the Wreck Room. She was in the middle of asking her mom to send her more deodorant, when the boys of her tent entered.

"B-tent using the pool table, so there's nothing to do in the Wreck Room" Armpit told Element as she looked up at them "Who you writin' to?"

"My mom" she replied, and saw Squid scowl out of the corner of her eye. _(((Scowl……lmao Jessie…..srry…inside joke...)))_

"Why?" X-ray asked "Are you and your mom like the super-close mother daughter type?" Element snorted

"No….I hate my mom" She explained "Just I'm asking her to send me stuff. You guys need anything. I'll just tell her that I need it, and she'll send it"

"Could you get her to send you candy?" Zigzag asked "It's been like a year since I've had chocolate"

"Yah" Magnet agreed "Mr. Big bars, and Coffee Crisp, and Crunchy, and awwww man, now I'm hungry."

"My mom won't send me candy" Element told them "She'll be all like 'you don't need chocolate Danielle…here….have this wonderful chocolate flavored tofu!'"

"Is there even such a thing as chocolate flavored tofu?" Armpit asked

"No clue" Element replied "I just made that up. I could probably ask my friends for chocolate though. They would send it. But wouldn't a Mr. Big bar melt by the time it gets here?"

"Probably" X-ray said "Never mind then."

"I'll get her to send us……ummmm…….how about a nice new toothbrush for everyone."

"What for?" X-ray asked confused

"You're kidding" Element said slightly edging closer to the wall

"Element, do you see anywhere where we could get more toothpaste around here?" Magnet asked her

"Umm….no but…come on….Ewwwww"

"You'll get used to it." Armpit told her.

"OMG….I totally thought of the best thing for my mom to send me!" Element exclaimed.

"What?" Zigzag asked. Element just smiled and began writing frantically.

"You'll see soon" She replied.

After Element finished her letter, she talked changed into her pajamas, and then spent the next two hours talking randomly with D-tent (minus Zero and Squid) before she fell asleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Thank you for reading my chapter…I know it sucks. I typed the whole half of this chapter with a Barbie band aid on my finger because I cut myself. Do you know how hard it is to type with a band aid on your hand?? Its pretty damn hard!

Anyway…ya. Squids still PMSing in this chapter…but don't worry…he will eventually stop. I promise. So…please review. Okay?? THANKS


	14. Chapter 13

Here is the next chapter of my story. Thank you to all my nice reviewer people…..you guys all rock!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next couple days were very normal for D-tent. Squid ignored Element and Element bugged the hell out of Squid, while the rest of D-tent watched. When the D-tent boys (minus Zero) returned to the tent after digging on day 5 after the little incident, they found that Element had a surprise for them.

"Paper clip necklaces" she announced proudly, holding up 5 chains made out of multicolored paper clips.

"Is that the thing you wanted your mom to send you?" Zigzag asked and Element shook her head.

"No" She replied "those won't be here for awhile. I got tired of waiting, so I made these. Aren't they pretty?"

"Their pink" Armpit said skeptically holding one in his hand "Are you sure it's safe to wear pink at a detention camp?"

"Nu-uh….it's not pink" Element protested "It's blue, green, white, yellow and pink. Plus….it's pretty."

"I think their cool…..thanks" Magnet said, attaching one around his neck. "It will be like….the D-tent thing. Only we will have it" The necklaces got passed out until there was only one left.

"Well……I already gave Zero his, so this must belong to….." She looked around the tent, and smiled "My bestest friend SQUID!"

"Who else" X-ray muttered as Element skipped over to where Squid was lying on his bed, trying to ignore the world.

"Hey Squid" Element said happily and sat on the end of his cot. He just glared at her as she continued talking, and held the necklace out towards him.

"I made you something" She told him, and when he didn't reply, she added "Just for you, and no one else"

"I don't want it" he said

"Oh of coarse you do!" Element exclaimed "Everyone wants the D-tent friendship necklaces!"

"Well I don't" He told her

"Squid, if you don't take the necklace in the next 8 seconds, I'm going to find some random kid in A-tent and give it to him" Element said strictly.

"You do that" He replied, and rolled over to face the wall as Element started counting. When she got to '7', she also added in '71/2' '73/4' and '715/16' before finally saying 8.

"Fine then, don't be my friend, but I'm sure the random kid in A-tent will totally love being my bestest buddy!" Element yelled at Squid before standing up and waslking back to her cot. She turned to the rest of D-tent.

"Hey, do you guys wanna go to the Wreck Room and find some random A-tenter to be my friend! And then we can play pool!" She exclaimed

"Why are you so obsessed with pool?" X-ray asked her "There is more to life you know"

"O know" She replied "But I'm starting to get really good at it"

"Whatever chika" Magnet laughed "I creamed you yesterday, and I'm horrible at pool!"

"He's right you know" Zigzag put in "When Magnet had gotten in the 8 ball, you had only knocked in three solids"

"And two days ago when me and you were playing" Armpit added "I let you break, and the balls barley even moved!"

"Well, now that we've all agreed that I suck horribly at pool, lets all go down to the Wreck Room and teach me how to play!" Element exclaimed.

"Or we could all take our showers" X-ray suggested, and all the boys seemed up to that idea.

"Oh come on, I've already showered!" Element complained "Fine, I'll go to the Wreck Room alone"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Zigzag asked

"Of course, I can handle myself. Plus, I need to find my A-tent friend." With that, Element grabbed the necklace off her bed, stuffed it in her pocket, and walked out of the tent.

About half an hour later when all the D-tent guys had finished their showers, the dinner bell rang, so they all headed towards the Mess Hall. They had been eating for about ten minutes when Element entered with a group of guys from another tent. She told one of them something and quickly ran over to where D-tent was seated.

"Hey" She greeted, but didn't sit down.

"Are they you're A-tent friends?" Armpit asked referring to the group she had entered with.

"Ummm…I dunno. I forget what tent there in, I think C, but yah……." Element started "ANYWAYS….I'm gunna sit over with them for dinner tonight….kay?" X-ray frowned

"What's wrong with sitting with us?" he asked, looking hurt.

"Nothing" She replied quickly "Just, I sit with you every day, and their pretty cool, so I just wanna sit over there today. Plus that one…their in line..He's pretty hott ah?" X-ray didn't reply, but just kept the same look on his face

"Awwwwwww….Muffin….I still love you X-ray! You're my bestest friend in the entire camp. Actually, the entire D-tent is…..except for Squid" She glared at him for a couple second before turning back to X-ray "Kay…I promise I won't abandon you forever, just for today…..okay?"

"Okay" X-ray agreed slowly, and Element skipped off to join her new friends.

"Hear that Squid, she loves all of us but not you" Zigzag teased.

"I really don't care" Squid told them "That girl….she's just so damn annoying!"

"She's only annoying because she wants you to talk to her" X-ray explained "Just forgive her and get it over with!"

"I don't want to" Squid said flatly, meaning they'd better drop the topic. After dinner, D-tent went back to the tent, and just chilled for about another hour before Element returned.

"What took you so long?" Magnet asked when she got back in the tent.

"OMG, it was awesome" Element exclaimed "Me and Lemon got into a pool game against Civics and Gretzky, and we were literally this close" she held up her fingers "to winning when-"

"When it was your turn" Armpit interrupted, and D-tent laughed.

"Oh that's not even funny" Element told him "You know why that's not funny, because that's what happened. I had it perfectly set up to sink the 8 ball when someone, I think Gretzky, competitive little bastard, yelled 'jinx' and a totally messed up the shot. Me and Lemon would have one too!"

"It's okay Element, there will be other pool games" Zigzag told her

"I know but………..…Awwwwwwwww, I'm gunna kill Gretzky. You guys wanna help me?"

"Sure" X-ray told her sarcastically "We'll help you murder someone because they screwed you up on a pool game."

"Thanks, I love you……….look away" Element told him, and changed into her boxers and T-shit. "Are you guys tired, I'm tired."

"Not really" Magnet told her "But if you want to go to sleep, we won't stop you"

"Oh yah, that's always fun. Me sleeping while you guys all talk and have fun. That would be a total blast!" In the end though, Element did end up falling asleep before the others, as they stayed up talking.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Total lame ending.. I know. But I just wanted to end it because I didn't want to write anymore.

The whole time I was writing this chapter, I was also talking to mi friend on msn so I was writing in the story (for an example) ---- 'o ya thatz alwayz fun. Me sleepin while u guyz all talk n hav fun. That would b a total blast!!!!'

AND IM TIRED AND I HAD TO CORRECT MY MISTAKES SOOOO OFTEN AND I HAD AN EXAM THIS MORNING AND I HAVE TWO EXAMS ON TUESDAY AND I DON'T WANNA STUDY!!!

Srry…..im lik super pissed rite now…..plz don't ask me y. so…..newayz…..whats up?? I have an Idea. Since Im so bored (no offence) of ppl always reviewing lik "GREAT STORY…UPDATE SOON" I'm going to ask random questions at the end of every post, and my reviewers have to answer them in their review.

Today, I would like everyone who reviews to answer this question :::::::

"…" ummmmmmm **"IF YOU COULD HAVE ANY WISH IN THE ENTIRE PLANET WHAT WOULD IT BE?" **i no….gay question…..but u better answer it!!!


	15. Chapter 14

Bonjour everyone!! I'm writing this chapter because im extremely bored and yah. I just finished my exams so now I have a week of school off before Semester 2 starts, and that's why I'm updating this chapter.

To the person who said my story was getting boring _(srry I cant remember names) _that's ok, because my story is starting to bug me too! Anyway, this chapter might me more interesting_ (I hope probably not) _

Thank you 4 everyone who answered my random question of the chapter. There will be another question 4 everyone 2 answer the end of this chapter. ALL THE ANSWERS WERE VERY HOTT!!!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A couple days later, all of D-tent was in the Wreck Room, trying to teach Element how to play pool. _((why do all mi chapters start wth them in the wreck room)) _Even Squid was hanging out at the pool table, but still not speaking to Element.

"Okay, so to break, you have to hit the ball really hard." X-ray explained, demonstrating. Using the pool cue, he hit the ball, which knocked the other balls around the table. Three balls went in three different pockets.

'I know how to break!" Element told him, stealing the cue as Armpit set the triangle up again. After everything was in place, Element closed her one eye, lined up the shot and shoved the pool cue foreword. All of D-tent burst out laughing as the white ball totally missed the triangle, and went in the side pocket. Even Squid had to roll his eyes.

"Aww man, she needs lots of help" Magnet said, and D-tent laughed even more.

"Oh you guys all suck!" Element exclaimed. She threw down the pool cue on the table and stood there with her arms crossed until the boys stopped laughing. X-ray demonstrated again how to break, and Element tried again, failing miserably.

They continued with the lessons for another twenty minutes until Dr. Pendancki came in with the mail. None of D-tent expected to get mail, so they continued with what they were doing. That's why it was a surprise to everyone when the Dr. Pendancki called out:::

"Alan Smith!" _((I know thatz not hiz last name but every1 uses it so yah…..shut up)) _Squid looked up from the shot he was about to make, along with the rest of D-tent.

"Me?" He asked awkwardly

"Squid, you got a letter!" Armpit exclaimed shoving his friend foreword. Squid slowly walked toward Pendancki to get his letter. Seconds later, Dr. Pendancki called out Element's name, and she ran foreword to get her mail. As Squid returned to the pool table, all the D-tent boys gathered around him, and looked at his letter.

"Who's it from?" Magnet asked

"I dunno." He replied flipping the letter over in his hand. There was no return address, and he didn't recognize the handwriting. He had never gotten mail at camp before, so he had no clue who it was from.

"Element, who's yours from?" Armpit asked turning to her.

"My boyfriend" She replied "Ummmm, I'll be right back ok, I'm gunna read this in the tent."

"Okay, see ya" X-ray said as she skipped off out the on, open you're letter!" Armpit said excitedly, as if it was his own letter.

"Yah, come on Squid!" Magnet urged "We wanna see who it's from!" Squid stood there, not wanting to open the letter, incase it was from his mom. He definitely didn't want his friends reading that.

"Guys, leave him alone" X-ray told them. "Let him read his letter, and he might show it to you later" Squid smiled

"Thanks X" He said, and walked outside with his letter, but not heading to the tent of coarse, he knew Element was there.

……………………………………………….

After Element not back to the tent, she sat down on her cot and excitedly started to open the letter. Ever since she came to Camp Green Lake, she missed Luke so much. Element quickly opened the envelope and began to read the letter.

_((I'm much to lazy to think up a letter that Element's boyfriend would write to her. Please don't hate me forever. I'm sorry. Just imagine the most romantic and sweet and mushy gushy thing you can think off. _

_Imagine her boyfriend is this romantic poet guy and he wrote the most sweetest thing ever invented. Pretend her boyfriend is better than any poet or anything, and its romantic and its like a poem. But don't make it 2 romantic in ur mind b/c these are teenagers, not old fashioned soap opera ppl.))_

Element set down the letter on her bed and sighed. She missed her boyfriend so much right now, it wasn't even funny. Element sat there thinking about Luke for a couple, before getting a great idea. She quickly reached under her cot and pulled out her bag. She reached into her pocket and grabbed her cell phone.

Element looked around the tent, and after she guessed that no one was coming back any time soon. She quickly picked Luke's number from the directory on her phone, and pressed talk. Element breathed heavily as she heard the phone ring once, twice, and then. …..

"Hello?" Element sighed when she heard her boyfriend voice.

"Hey Sweetie!" She exclaimed. It sounded totally corny and totally not-like-Element, but she couldn't help it. It had been way too long.

"Oh, Hey Jess!" She heard Luke's reply. Element was silent for a second.

"Who's Jess?" She asked slowly. There was quiet on the other end for at least ten seconds before he responded.

"Oh….Hey Danni, whats up?" He asked sounding extremely guilty.

"Who's Jess?" Element repeated.

"Oh…ummmm…..I must have said the wrong name" Luke said quickly. "I don't know anyone named Jess. I'm kinda stupid that way you know. Just the other day I messed up Karl Peter's name by accident. I called him –"

Element cut him off by hanging up the phone. She had no clue who Jess was, but she needed to find out, quick. After looking in her phone directory, she got her best friend, Kayla's number, and quickly dialed it. It rang only once before she heard her friend voice on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kayla, its Danni" Element said quickly.

"OMG DANNI!!! OMG, where are you calling from!!" Kayla shrieked from the other end.

"I brought my cell phone to camp." Element told her "But listen, this is important. Do you know anyone named Jess?"

"Uhhhhhh, yah" Kayla replied slowly "Jessica Daniels. This new chick at our school, why?"

"Does Luke know her?" Element asked.

"Yah…..she's his lab partner in science now that you left, and plus she sits beside him in math. Why?"

"Kayla, you know why I'm asking!" Element sighed "Now please tell me, Is Luke cheating on me with this Jess chick?" There was silence on the line for a couple seconds before Kayla finally replied.

"Now Danni, I'm not sure if there actually going out."

"Kayla……"

"Okay. Yes he is. I'm really sorry. They always hold hands in the halls, kiss at lunch…its gross. Danni, I swear I didn't want to tell you. I'm soooo sorry."

"No, it's not your fault." Element told her friend calmly. "Listen. I'm not even supposed to have a phone at camp so I need to go, kay?"

"Kay hunn, I'll see you sometime." Kayla replied, and Element immediately hung up the phone. She remained silent, holding the phone tightly in her hand for a couple seconds before letting it drop onto the bed.

"Aww sh!t" Element whispered to herself picking up the letter Luke had sent her. She quickly read it over again before angrily crumpling it up in her hands and throwing it on the ground. After, she ripped all the pictures with Luke in them that she had pinned on her part of the tent, and tore those in half too.

Element then reached around her neck and found the necklace Luke had sent her on her first day of camp. She immediately tore that off, and ripped off her black Element sweater he had also given her.

………………………………………………….

After Squid left the Wreck Room, he took his letter outside and randomly walked over to the Library. He leaned up against the wall and carefully opened the letter, trying not to rip the envelope in any way.

When he had the envelope open, he slowly pulled out the letter. There was something else in the package, but he wanted to read the note first. It was written on a basic, lined sheet of paper in pink, sparkly pen, and read:

_Dear Squid. _

_Hi, it's me, Element. Incase you're wondering who is writing this to you. Listen, please read the whole thing before ripping it up and throwing it out. Please. _

_Okay, I know what I said was totally evil, and it just popped out, and I really didn't mean to say it and I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry. I want you to forgive me but it's okay if you don't because If I were you I wouldn't forgive me either. Actually if I were you I would have beat the sh!t out of me right after I said what I said in the Wreck Room, but hey. That's just me. _

_Anyway, also in this letter is the D-tent paperclip necklace. I didn't give it to some random A-tent person. I was never going to; I really just wanted you to take it. _

_Okay, I'm going to stop writing now because I think you probably would have destroyed this letter, so I'm pretty much talking to myself. So yah. Bye. _

_Element_

_PS: I also sent you a Pixie Stick_

After Squid finished reading the letter, he dumped the content of the envelope into his hand. Sure enough, there was the colorful paper clip necklace and a pink Pixie Stick. He just stared at the items in his hand for a second, thinking hard.

"No" He said quietly to himself. "I'm not going to forgive her just because she sent me some candy. No." With that, Squid angrily scrunched the letter, necklace and Pixie Stick in his hand, and stormed off towards D-tent, forgetting that's where Element was.

When Squid entered D-tent, he stalked over to his bed and threw down the stuff, and the letter, before even noticing Element on her cot.

She was sitting against the wall, with her arms wrapped around her legs, and she had her face in her knees. Squid was about to leave the tent and let her be when he head a sniff from where Element was.

_'She's crying' _Squid thought to himself. He thought for a second before slowly walking over to where Element was seated.

"Are….are you okay?" He asked. She looked up at him startled. Her eyes were all red, and it was obvious that she was crying. Element quickly rubbed her eyes and wiped her face off.

"Yah" She replied standing up. "I'm fine. Thanks for caring though."

"Element, I know you're not fine" Squid said pulling her back down and facing her "What's wrong"

"Nothing" She told him happily, like nothing had happened "So, did you like my letter?" Squid groaned and looked up at the ceiling. Element looked up too.

"What are you looking at up there?" She asked

"Element……" Squid started

"I don't see you wearing the necklace" Element interrupted "Does that mean you're still mad at me?" Squid didn't reply so she continued "Because I'm so very extremely sorry for what I said and If there's anything I can do…"

"Okay" Squid said looking back at Element "You tell me why you were crying and I'll forgive you." Element stared at him for a second and rolled her eyes.

"Fine. I was crying because my dog died."

"The why aren't you wearing your sweatshirt. And why did you take your necklace off and why are all your pictures on the ground torn up?"

"Because………" Element stalled "Because my boyfriend killed my dog……by accident"

"Element. I know you're lying. You said you the letter was from you're boyfriend and not you're parents" Element opened her mouth to talk but Squid interrupted her "And I know you're boyfriend didn't tell you that he killed you're dog. Now what's wrong or I'm leaving and I'll ignore you forever"

Element looked at him, but remained silent. Squid began to stand up and Element pulled him down.

"Fine" She sighed "My boyfriend cheated on me"

"What?"

"My boyfriend cheated on me" Element repeated. She could feel tears in her eyes but she didn't want to cry in front of Squid

"Why?" Squid asked

"Because he's a loser" She replied lamely, and wiped both her eyes with her sleeves. "I got a letter from him, and I called him. Then I called my friend. That's how I found out"

"Are you going to be okay?" Squid asked, and Element sniffed.

"Yah, I'm okay" She told him, and gave him a quick hug. "Thanks"

"You're welcome" He told her surprised, hugging her back. Squid then stood up and helped Element to her feet. "What do you want to do now?"

"Let go play pool" She told him "I bet I could beat you now."

"In you're dreams" Squid laughed, and lead the way out of D-tent.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Okay…….that was the chapter. I have two questions for you to answer today. One of them is the random questions of the chapter, and the second is a question about what I should do in the story.

**Question #1: **What should be the point of this story? Every story needs a problem, solution, and overall, point. Now Element and Squid are friends again, I need a point to the story. You don't have to answer this, but if you have any ideas, please tell me. Thanks.

**Random Question of the Chapter: **What if you're favourite msn emotion? If you don't have msn, then what if you're favourite emotion for whatever instant message thing you have? If you don't have an instant message thing, then what is you're favourite……kind of cake.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	16. Chapter 15

Hello everyone. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you are my heros. But to everyone who didn't review, you are…..not my heros……. :P Plus….thanks for all the ideas! I love them and I think I have an idea about what I'm going to write about.

Plus thanks for everyone's answer to the wonderful question. And also, I'm sorry for not reviewing for like…..a million years. Ive been kinda busy….well…..more 2 lazy to write….but whatever.

OMG….to Jaleo…….I heart that emotion 2! Don't you just luv it wen ur talking to sum1 and they say lol n then u hav nuthin else 2 say so ur all lik…..:D! I always do that. I also like (tu) and (D) tho. GO CANADA:D

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After their little conversation in D-tent, Element and Squid joined the rest of D-tent in the Wreck Room. The boys were kind of surprised to see the two talking again, but they weren't complaining.

"Hey guys guess what" Element exclaimed when she and Squid got to the pool table with the rest of D-tent. She put both hands on the edge of the pool table and lifted herself up to sit on the edge.

"What" X-ray asked putting down the pool cue.

"My boyfriend cheated on me" She told them making a face. "Now, I've decided to not like boys anymore" Armpit raised his eyebrow _(AN: I luv that emotion 2!)) _

"How are you not going to like boys anymore?" He asked "Isn't it part of being a girl to like guys………unless you like other girls"

"Ewww no!" Element exclaimed. "No, I've just decided that all boys are losers and they make better friends than boyfriends. And that the next time I see my boyfriend, he's going to die."

"Interesting" Squid told her "Now you mind getting down from the pool table before you break it."

……………………………………………………………………

Later that night, D-tent was in the tent talking and joking around before lights out. Then suddenly, right in the middle of Armpit telling a joke, they all heard a muffled sound of music coming from somewhere in the tent.

"What's that?" Magnet asked as they all stopped moving to hear the sound. "Where's it coming from?"

"Sh!t!" Element exclaimed reaching under he bed and pulling out her bag "That's my ring tone, I must have forgotten to turn my cell off"

"You brought a cell phone to camp!" Armpit said loudly "Damn, I wish I was a girl!" They all looked at him for a couple seconds strangely before turning back to Element.

"Who's calling?" X-ray asked leaning far over to see if he could see her caller ID.

"Oh I'm so sure" Element sighed checking the number on the display.

"Who is it?"

"Luke…….my ex-boyfriend" Element told them, still not answering the cell, but letting it ring.

"The one who cheated on you?" Zigzag asked, and Element nodded. They tent was silent for a couple seconds, except for the song Pieces from Sum 41, Elements ring tone, until Squid spoke up.

"Here, give me the phone" He told Element reaching his hand out. Element raised her eyebrow, but passed over the cell phone. Squid flipped it open, and pressed the talk button. "Hello?"

D-tent remained very quiet and leaned in towards Squid so they could hear the conversation. It was very quiet, but audible.

"Who it this?" Luke asked confused "Where's Danni?"

"This is Squid" Squid said calmly "Element can't come to the phone right now, sorry."

"Who the hell is Element? And who is Squid? Can I please talk to Danni" In the background Element bit her lip to keep herself from laughing. She totally loved it when Luke got confused, especially now.

"Look, Element can't talk to you right now but I have a couple things to say to you. Like, how could you cheat on her with some random slut, and how could not even tell her about it.

"Squid right?" Luke asked

"Yah"

"Okay, Squid. I don't know you, and I don't know how you got my girlfriend's cell phone but I really need to talk to her, please"

"I'm not his girlfriend" Element said disgusted making a face. Squid shushed her with his hand.

"Well I'm sorry but Elements not here, just me." Squid told him "And I'm kinda mad at you for being so mean to her"

"Look, I'm really sorry about that" Luke replied "When you see her, can you please tell her that It was a huge mistake, and I've broken it off with Jess, and that I'm major sorry."

"No he's not" Element said quietly "He's lying."

"Somehow I think you're lying" Squid told him "You're just saying that because you think Elements too hott to have her mad at you." Element smiled at Squid as a couple of the guys laughed slightly.

"No, I swear I'm telling the truth." Luke exclaimed "Get her to call Kayla, Kayla knows, I called her earlier today, I swear!"

"You shouldn't swear" Squid said "And I think you're so bad, I'm going to hang up right now."

"No, don't" Luke begged "Please, I really need to talk to Danni"

"Elements not here" Squid repeated "But you can talk to me. We can become best friends!" All the guys in the tent except for Zero started laughing.

"No, I have to talk to her right now. I have to tell her I'm sorry"

"Don't you want to talk to me?" Squid asked sounding hurt. It was obvious he wanted to have some fun with Luke now "I thought you liked me. I thought we could be tite. Element could barley hear Luke's reply because now all the guys (still not Zero though) including Squid were laughing.

"Aww, come one" He pressured "I need a best friend.

"Well, I have a best friend, and it's Danni. Can I please talk to her?" Luke asked again

"Oh, I see. You don't want to be my friend" Squid smiled "Well then, I guess this conversation is over, unless..you want to be..more than friends?"

"WHAT! No man, I'm not gay!" Luke exclaimed loudly. By this time, everyone was hysterically laughing, as Squid tried to keep a straight face.

"Oh, me neither" Squid told him. "Get your mind out of the gutter buddy. I was talking about best friends! I was wondering if you wanted to be my best friend! Geez man, I don't know about you. Maybe that's why you and Element didn't work out, because she's a chick!"

All of D-tent then started uncontrollably laughing, and unable to stop laughing himself, Squid finally hung up the phone. All the guys continued laughing hysterically for about four more minutes as Element remained quiet, chewing on her thumbnail. When they were finished, Squid threw her her cell phone.

"Well that was fun" He sighed.

"Thanks" Element told Squid "I never could have answered it."

"No prob" He told her. "So, do you feel any better now?"

"Actually, I kinda do" Element replied "I think I really need to call my friend."

"You actually believed his story?" Magnet asked "Come on chica, you're smarter than that!"

"I know! I just want to call her in a couple days to see if he was telling the truth. You never know, he might actually have dumped her"

"And what if he did? Then what?" Armpit asked

"I dunno, I'll need to talk to him more if that happens" Element said "Maybe I'll forgive him."

"How can you forgive him!" Squid exclaimed "He cheated on you, and made you swear off guys! Then just like that, you forgive him?"

"Do I sense jealousy in your voice?" Magnet asked jokingly. That settled Squid down quick

"Naw man, this kid just bugs me." Squid told them. He turned to Element "Do whatever, doesn't matter to me" Element sighed.

"Thanks" She said again "But, yah, I still have no clue what to do."

"Well have fun deciding" X-ray told her, and patter her on the back" Just then they heard one of the councilors calling lights out, and the tent went dark.

"Well, Good night guys" Element told D-tent as she turned her cell off and put it back in her bag. She would make the decision in the morning.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I know, I know, gayest chapter in the history of the universe. Thank you, I try. This was kind of a staller chapter, while I decide what to do, because I'm still kinda blocked. HELP ME PLZ! Please send more ideas, then I will make the bestest story around:)

Anyway, on another note, here comes the random question of the chapter. Ahhhhhhem _((that was me clearing my through, in case you didn't notice)) _**Who is your favourite Power Puff Girl?¿? **

In case you don't know the Power Puff Girls, they are Bubbles, Blossom and Buttercup. Blossom is the leader, Bubbles is the kutie and Buttercup is the tough one. Please choose one and review IMMEDETLY!

Also, completely irrelevant to the story, but I have a little tale about a question that has plagued us Holes Fan Girls for….a long time. I just might have found the answer. You don't have to read it if you don't want to, I'm just bored and feel like writing it. So…..**What is that thing Squid alwayz chews on?**

_I have tech class this Semester, first period. Now, in this class one day, we were making Popsicle stick bridges to test and break. It was a very fun and easy activity, but I and my partner finished our bridges early, so we were bored. Being the hyper person I am who cannot sit still, I decided to randomly sand down pieces of wood using the Belt Sander. _

_The Belt Sander is this giant sheet of sandpaper that goes around and around in a giant, continues, circle like thing. Its madd good at sanding things, but sooooooo scary to use, because I have long hair and I'm always afraid of getting it caught in the sander….then dying. If you put a piece of wood on it, and hold it for long enough, you will eventually sand it down to nothing, cool ah?_

_Anyway, I got some glue and glued six Popsicle sticks together. When it was dry, I sanded down all the edges and sides until it looked like a giant toothpick. Then, I went to the band saw, which is a really long blade that goes around in a loop. _

_When my tech teacher wasn't watching, I cut lots of little spaces out of my toothpick. Then when I got home, I chewed on it for like, four hours, and let me tell you **it looked exactly like the thing Squid chews on! **_

_Now I know they probably don't have belt sanders and Popsicles sticks at CGL, but hey, this looked so much like the thing he chews on, I was like, whoa. _

Okay, there was my story. It's true, I actually made it in tech class. I'm really bored rite now, that's why I put it in here. Maybe it will one day help solve the mystery about Squids mouth chewing thing.

Neways, please review on either story, and how dumb u think I am for writing the toothpick one. BUT IS TRUE! I SWEAR! Okay, im going now, BYE!


	17. Chapter 16

Hello all my loving fans. I regret to inform you that I SUCK at writing stories and that I have serious writers block. So…yeah.

Again, thank you everyone for being so faithful to my story and I love you all 3 !

Btw, the only reason I was able to update this chapter was that the power was out yesterday for like, 8 hours. I was grounded, I lost my gameboy, and my ipod wasn't charged, so all I had to do all day to either write fanfics in my notebook, or play with my dog. My dog's fat, and doesn't like me, so I wrote fanfics. Hooray for having no life!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A couple days later, Element wasn't acting hyper or excited at all. Instead, she wasn't talking much, working slowly, and seemed to be doing a lot of deep thinking. At lunch, she got her meal and went to eat it in her hole.

"Yo, are you having fun down there writing poetry?" X-ray greeted as the D-tent guys came over to her hole. _((omg….good times blair))_

"Shut up I'm thinking!" Element replied looking up at the guys. She took a bite of her apple and chewed it slowly.

"You look lonely" Squid told her as all the guys looked down at her.

"I'm not lonely, I'm thinking" Element repeated. She stood up and lifted herself out of her hole. "Guys, I don't fell like digging today. Anyone wanna do it for me?"

"What happened to tough country girl?" Armpit asked

"Yah chica, I thought you said you've been digging holes since before we were born." Magnet put in

"I have, but I'm lazy. Fat kids don't like exercise." Element wined "Hey, does the warden or Mr. Sir or anyone actually check the holes at the end of the day?"

"No but you can't skip out on your hole" Squid told her "It's only lunch"

"I don't care" Element said standing up. She threw her half-eaten apple in her hole, which was barley three feet deep "I'm gunna go back to the tent now Kay?"

"Element, don't" X-ray said. "If the warden finds out you didn't dig you're hole, you're dead"

"O, I think I can take him" Element replied and began back to the camp "Anyone wanna come with me?"

"Dude, you're making a huge mistake" Squid called after her, but she just kept walking "Should someone go with her?"

"Not me" Armpit said "I'm not crazy"

So none of the D-tent guys followed her, and to their surprise, she didn't come back. When they did finish their holes though, they returned to the tent to find her lying on her bed listening to her Discman. When she noticed they came in she took off her headphones and smiled brightly.

"Guess who got away with skipping out on her hole" She sang happily in a trying-to-be-kute-voice.

"Guess who is gunna get busted if she tries it again" X-ray replied in the same voice

"Why would I get busted? You guys aren't gunna rat me out are you? Because that would majorly suck" Element complained, "Please, I will totally be your best friends"

"We're not going to rat you out" Squid told her "Just don't do it again because you could get in trouble."

"I don't care, I'm a rebel!" Element said loudly, then looked at the boys "Hey someone, Truth or Dare, and by Truth or Dare, I mean, someone pick Dare"

"I'll do a dare" Armpit volunteered boldly. Element smiled and then pulled out a notebook and marker.

"Okay Armpit" She said slowly, writing something on the paper "I dare you to go stick this 'Kick Me' sign on Dr. Pen-Dance-Key's back."

"No problem" Armpit replied taking the piece of paper right after Element stuck a piece of tape on it "You guys wanna go to the Wreck Room?"

"Dude, you should have made him put it on Mr. Sir's back" X-ray told Element as they all headed towards the Wreck Room.

"No way, he would literally murder him" Element said shaking her head "And we don't want wittle Armpit to be murdered, do we?"

"I had to hug the guy" Squid put in "Name one thing worse than hugging Mr. Sir. Honestly"

"There are a lot of worse things the hugging Mr. Sir" Magnet told him as they entered the Wreck Room "Most, too horrible to imagine."

"Good point" Element laughed. "Like…..kissing Mr. Sir"

"Spooning with Mr. Sir" Armpit said

"Making out with Mr. Sir" Magnet suggested, and everyone looked at him.

"Now we know that Magnet thinks about at night" X-ray put in and everyone laughed.

"Mail Call" Dr. Pendancki called as he walked into the middle of the floor with a number of letters and packages in his hands. As D-tent walked passed him, Armpit pretended to trip, and put his hand on Dr. Pendancki's back to catch himself.

"Sorry Mom" Armpit said "I'm tripped"

"That's alright Theodore, just be more careful" Dr. Pendanski told him. He turned around to call for some A-tenter, and half the Wreck Room could see 'Kick Me' on his back.

"Nice" Squid commented, "I wonder how long until he notices."

"Probably not very long" Element said "I bet Mr. Sir will tell him about it"

"What do you wanna bet that if Mr. Sir sees it, he'll just laugh and walk away" Armpit commented, which made everyone laugh again.

"Hey Element, you know how you always dare us to do stuff" Squid started

"Yeah….." Element said hesitatingly

"Well" Squid told her "I think its only fair that that we get to dare you to do something"

"Fine" Element replied. "What do you want me to do? Squid looked over at X-ray, who shrugged, and then beckoned everyone into a group huddle, and began whispering.

"Hey guys" Element complained. "Secrets don't make friends but friends make secrets…" They all ignored her.

"Alright" Squid started a couple seconds later as they all turned to face Element "We dare you to sneak into the warden's cabin tonight and steal us food."

"What!" Element exclaimed "Come on, that's not fair"

"You said you would" Zigzag reminded her

"Fine" Element told them smiling "I'll only do it if one of you guys comes with me. The warden scares me"

"I vote Squid" Magnet said loudly

"Why me?" Squid asked

"Because It was you're idea to break into the warden's cabin" Magnet replied

"Plus you have experience" X-ray put in "Aren't you in here for breaking and entering?"

"Yeah….but-"

"All in favor of Squid, raise your hand" Armpit interrupted, and everyone but Squid raised their hand "Majority Rules"

"But-"

"Hooray! Me and Squid are burglar buddies" Element exclaimed happily, raising her hand for a high-5. Squid looked around at everyone, gave a long sigh, and half-heartedly slapped Element's hand.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Alright everyone! I want you all to review to this chapter RIGHT NOW! Thanks! Also, I have hardcore writers block, so if you also want to give me ideas….that would be appreciated. You can e-mail me with ideas ((can you tell im desperate))

Okay:

**Random Question of the Chapter: **What is everyones favourite TV show. Hooray for TV!


	18. Chapter 17

Hey everyone! Yeah, this is my story…so read:

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Later that night, everyone was in D-tent waiting for 12:00, which is when Element and Squid were going to break in to the warden's cabin. Squid was lying on his cot reading one of Element's 'Archie' Comics, trying not to fall asleep.

Element on the other hand, was busy braiding her hair. She was wearing a pair of dark jeans, and a black 'Brand New' T-shirt. Once she was done braiding her hair, she pulled on a black toque, and clapped her hands

"Kay, I'm ready to go" She announced, and all the guys turned to look at her.

"Nice bugler outfit" Zigzag laughed.

"Shutup" Element said, then turned to Squid "We can go when you're ready"

"I am ready" He said.

"You're going like that?"

"Yeah, why not"

"Squid!" Element whined "how can you be a bugler in orange. You'll ruin the mood!"

"Yeah Squid, the mood" Magnet laughed.

"I don't own any black" Squid protested, after punching Magnet in the arm "At least not here" Element reached into her bag, searched for a couple seconds, and then pulled out a black 'A Special Kind of Stupid' hoodie, and handed it to him.

"It will fit you, don't worry" Element told him. Squid rolled his eyes, and quickly pulled it on, and all the guys immediately started laughing.

"Can we go now?" Squid asked. Element opened her mouth to say something, and Squid added "And I'm not wearing your pants"

"Fine, lets go." Element sighed and followed Squid outside.

"Good Luck" The guys called after them.

Right when they got outside, Element started slinking as Squid followed her, normally. _((AN: Slinking is when you walk really fast, and low to the ground))_ When they got to the Warden's cabin, Element bent down, and pulled Squid down too.

"Kay" She whispered, pulling a bobby pin out of her braid "I'll go pick the lock, while you stay-" Squid stood up and walked to the window.

"Or I could lift you up, so you can climb through the window, then you let me in through the door" Squid suggested.

"….yeah that would work too"

Squid knelt down, and laced his fingers together. Element put one foot in his hands, and he lifted her up.

"Wow, how much do you weigh!" Squid gasped, trying to support her.

"Hey, shutup!" Element replied as she lifted herself onto the window sill. "What looks like four million pounds of human to you, is four million pounds of happiness to me" Squid laughed.

"You up?" He asked

"Yeah" She answered "I'll meet you at the door in like two seconds"

"Kay" Squid said, and left her alone.

Element slowly crawled through the window, and then tiptoed across the warden's living room. She got to the kitchen and unlocked the door, letting Squid in.

"Wow, it's nice in here" Squid whispered "Why can't the warden get air conditioning for the whole camp."

"Because he's a jerkus head" Element replied "So, what are stealing again?"

"food" Squid told her. He opened the nearest cabinet, revealing a family size bag of All Dressed chips.

"Hooray" Element quietly cheered, and began reaching for them. She was interrupted by a creaking noise from upstairs, and someone coming down the stairs.

"Crap" Squid whispered. He quickly grabbed Element's arm, and pulled her down behind a line of countertops.

Both teens watched as a tall women with long red hair slowly came down the stairs. She opened the fridge and took out a carton of chocolate milk, and began drinking.

"Aw, wardens got a girlfriend" Element whispered

"That is the warden" Squid hissed and quickly covered Element's mouth with his hand.

They waited another minute as the warden finished drinking, closed the cabinet Squid had opened, and then slowly walked back up the stairs. They heard a door close upstairs before standing up and walking back into the kitchen.

"I didn't know the warden's a girl" Element said as she re-opened the cabinet and grabbed the bag of chips.

"Obviously" Squid told her "Come on, lets go." Squid quietly opened the door and held it open for Element. He then slowly closed it as Element held to the screen door.

"Well, that was easier than I expected" Element said, letting go of the screen door. It slammed against the doorframe with a loud crack.

"Element!" Squid exclaimed. They both stood extremely still, listening.

"What was that!" The heard the warden's voice yell "Mr. Sir! Dr. Pendancki!"

"Run!" Squid told Element, and they both bolted back to D-tent as fast as they could.

"Hey guys, you get it?" Magnet asked loudly when Element and Squid got back into the tent.

"Shhhh!" Element exclaimed "Quick! Turn off the light and pretend you're sleeping!" The all got into their bed's and turned the lights off as Element stashed the chips in her bag. Everyone lay their quietly as they heard an argument going on outside between the warden and Mr. Sir.

"Well you could have just forgotten to lock it!" Mr. Sir argued

"Excuse me!" The Warden yelled back angrily. The two continued screaming at each other for the next 10 minutes as Element and Squid lay their in their beds laughing quietly, the whole time.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Bravo for finishing another chapter. Btw….i used to thesaurus on Microsoft Word to find anther word for hooray, so I wouldn't be so repetitive. . Bravo for thesauruses!

Anyway, again. Review, or feel free to email me with ideas, and you will be much loved. :D

Also, the four million pounds of happiness thing….thats not mine, its from Funniest website ever…everyone go check it out.

**Question of the Chapter: **If you could kick any celebrity in the world right now….who would it be and why.

Personally, I would kick JLo, because she wears fur. I mean, I know shes not the only one, but she bugs me the most.


	19. Chapter 18

Hooray for updating again. I want to that all of you who reviewed my story….hooray for you.

To the person who reviewed asking how I could just cut Luke out of the story, your review really spoke to me _((tehee im poetic)). _But really. Im wondering if everyone feels that way, so that's what this chapter is about.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day, after she was done digging, Element returned to D-Tent and collapsed on her cot. She glanced over at her calendar, groaning at the date. November 14, two more years of this. She suddenly gasped at sat up. The day before, November 13, was circled, with a pink star sticker beside it. It was her best friends birthday.

"Crap" Element groaned. She rolled over in her bed, and reached into her bag for her cell phone. Element turned it on, and immediately, at about 10 voicemail messages flashed onto the screen, all from the same person. "Shit, Luke"

Ignoring the messages, Element found her friend's number and pressed the dial button. Waiting as it rang, Element rolled onto her back, as Kayla picked up.

"Hello"

"Kayla, its me!" Element said happily "Okay, I'm sooo sorry about not calling yesterday-"

"Danni! OMiGosh! I miss you" Kayla shrieked "Wow, guess what I got for my birthday"

"What?" Element asked

"A guitar. I totally can't wait till you get back so you can teach me to play. Luke taught me a bit today after school, but he's not as good as you"

"That fun. Look, Kayla, I'm sorry I didn't call earlier" Element apologized "I've just been super tired, and its just –"

"No, It's totally fine" Kayla told her "Look, have you talked to Luke lately?"

"I just got like, a million messages from him" Element replied "But I haven't listened to them yet. I might just delete them"

"Darling, don't" Kayla said loudly "I mean, he's gotten super better. He doesn't even talk to Jessica anymore, and he totally misses you. Plus, he made be promise that if you ever called me, I have to tell you that he's sorry. Like, as in, super hardcore sorry"

"Yeah but Kayla-"

"Just call him" Kayla yelled, cutting her off for the third time. "Because the other day, he told me he might get arrested at go to Camp Whatever your at, just to see you. I told him he's too much of a girl to get arrested, but still. Luke's an idiot."

"Okay, simmer, I'll call him" Element said "I have to go though, kay?"

"Kay, bye" Kayla called

"Bye" Element replied, before hanging up the phone.

Element slowly looked through her phone, and found Luke's number. She took a deep breath, and pressed 'dial'.

"Hello?" Started a voice on the other end.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Haha, cliffhanger.

I bet all you people out there are all like _'wow, shes so mysterious. She used a cliffhanger ending to heighten the readers level of interest, thus creating more suspense making, the readers more eager to complete the story' _

But really, I'm too fat and lazy to make the decision myself, so:

**Question of the Chapter: **What shall happen with Luke. Will Element be all lik 'wow you suck, go home'. Or will she love him. And, will he come to CGL? Tell me when you review :D:D:D.

PS: The reason I'm asking this, is personally, I want Luke gone, but if you guys want him, then okay. Also, it seems every story in 'Holes' has the girls friend/bf coming to CGL the getting in a fight with Squid or Zigzag, so that's why I don't want to do that, but if thatz what you want, then just tell me, kay?

PPS: can you tell I used the thesaurus on the little thing above….:D


	20. Chapter 19

Hey kids. Thatz right, another million years without me updating. I figure it's like a game. See how long I can ignore until I eventually come back to this website. That actually doesn't sound like a fun game…but meh.

Anyway…..

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

There was a long silence.

"Hello?" the voice repeated. Element took a breath.

"Hi Luke" She said quickly, and before he could say anything "I'm only calling because Kayla made me, and don't think I've forgiven you, because I haven't and….yah."

"Danni, I miss you so much!" Luke told her. "And I've broken up with Jess, and we don't even talk anymore. So, I was hoping we were okay"

"No" Element told him bluntly. She heard people outside. "I got to go. Don't call back" With that she hung up, and threw the phone in her bag just as Squid, X-ray and Armpit came in the tent.

"What up?" Armpit asked

"Nothing much, just on my phone" Element replied.

"Luke?" Squid questioned

"Shutup" Element told him. Squid sighed, but Element added "But don't worry. I told him to go away"

"Element, Element, Element" X-ray tsked "You shouldn't be so mean to people"

"Yeah, well, he's a nerd case" She said sitting up. "So, what do you kids wanna do?"

"Lets eat the food we stole from the Warden's place yesterday!" Squid suggested "I'm so hungry"

"Yay for being fat" Element cheered and pulled the bag of chips from under her bed. They all sat there, eating the food and talking until the rest of D-tent came in a couple minutes later, and Armpit tried to hide the chips.

"Real obvious" Magnet told him "Come on, share"

"Share what?" Armpit asked innocently, or as innocently as someone hiding a bag of chips behind their back can get.

"Guys, we want food too," Zigzag informed them.

And pretty soon, the boys had gotten into a huge fight over the bag of chips. Armpit was trying to protect them as Zigzag and Magnet both were reaching for the bag. Element went and sat on her bed, and pulled out a small, _'Little Mermaid' _notebook.

"Dear Diary" She announced loudly "The boys were being stupid again today. They got into a huge, hardcore fight over food." All the guys stopped wrestling.

"You really have a diary?" Squid asked her.

"Damn chica, I wouldn't guess you were the 'diary' type," Magnet told her.

"I was just kidding." She informed them "Stay calm children, I don't have a diary."

"What's in your hand then?" X-ray asked

"This, it's just a random notebook" Element replied

"Lets see it the" Armpit told her, and before she could protest, Magnet had snatched it from her.

"Dear Diary" He read loudly "I love Mr. Sir. He is very very hott and sexy. I love him!"

"Magnet, you're a bully" Element whined loudly as the guys laughed "It doesn't say that! And I don't use the word 'sexy'"

"No, fine. I was kidding" Magnet said, flipping through for something interesting. "Ummmm…..oo, this looks fun."

"What is it" X-ray asked

"Its titled _'D-tent on a Hottness Scale'_ -"

"Crap. Magnet don't you dare read that or I'll slit your throat while you're sleeping" Element exclaimed loudly. She stood up on her cot and then jumped on Magnet's back trying to get the book.

She ended up pushing him to the floor where the book landed, and she grabbed it up before anyone could get it. Element immediately ripped the _'D-tent on a Hottness Scale' _out of the book, crumpled it up, and shoved it into her mouth.

"Damn Element, I wanted to see that" Zigzag told her.

"I read it. " Magnet told them "I know who's highest"

"Magnet, please don't" Element begged, pulling the soggy ball of paper out of her mouth. "I'll be your bestest friend"

"Out of 5, Zigzag got –" Element attacked him again, this time covering his mouth so he couldn't talk. He tried to sign language it, but she sat on his back, holding his arms and covering his mouth.

"Guys, If you love me, you'll ignore everything Magnet says" Element said sadly. She put on a fake sad face, and began to bring up some tears. "But if you guys want to bully me then fine!" She got up off of Magnet and threw herself onto her cot, fake crying

"Aw, now I feel bad" Magnet told them.

"I don't" X-ray put in "What did I get"

"Yeah, I wanna know my score" Zigzag added, but then Element let out an extra loud sob, so they all stopped and looked at her.

She was outrageously fake crying now, loudly. So outrageously, in fact that Squid had to dump half his water bottle on her head just to get her to be quiet. She immediately sat up and flipped him off.

"So, how's life kids?" Element asked, shaking her head, trying to dry her hair. They all answered half-heartedly. She stood up and began walking around the tent. "Guys…I'm bored!"

"Awww, poor baby" Squid said sarcastically. Element flipped him off again, and then went back to her bed and began going through her bag, looking for something fun. She eventually pulled out a yellow golf ball, and began throwing it up in the air and catching it.

"You golf chica?" Magnet asked her, and she shook her head.

"No. The day I came here, my brother threw this at me for calling him a jerkus head, so I just put it in my bag for fun."

"I used to golf" X-ray told them all "I was pretty good at it too, until I get sent here" D-tent started laughing.

"Wow, I can't see you a golfer bro" Armpit told him.

"Yeah" Zigzag agreed "I mean, with those plaid pants and the queer looking hat!"

"Hey, shutup! I said I used to golf!" X-ray told them, so they stopped.

"Element, truth or dare" Squid started.

"Come on!" Element complained "I already did a dare"

"The pick truth" Squid told her.

"Fine, truth."

"Okay, who is the hottest guy in D-tent" He asked smiling. Element turned red, then quickly said:

"Ummm, dare" All the guys laughed.

"I dare you to tell us who you think the hottest guy in D-tent is" Squid said, and the guys continued laughing.

Element looked around the tent, her face beet red. She got out her notebook and quickly scribbled something down. Element crumpled it up, threw it on the ground, and dove underneath her blankets to hide.

All the guys immediately jumped for the paper, but it was Zigzag who got there first. He slowly uncrumpled it, and said loudly:

"Awww, Element's got a crush on Squid"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hey kids, thanks for reading and not giving up on me. I know this chapter sux, but whatever. I'll survive. I haven't given up, because every once in a while, I get bored, go on then decide to continue my stories. Sorry it takes me so long though.

So, I would love it if you guys reviewed, because I love the support. So yeah children……review!

**Question: **If you were stranded on a desert island, and you could have any person with you, who would it be. (any superhero with flying powers doesent count)


	21. Chapter 20

Hey Kids. This is my next chapter. So yeah, go ahead a read it:

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A couple days later, D-tent was on the lake digging when they saw an old dusty, yellow, school bus moving its way towards the camp. They all stopped digging, and turned to watch its progression.

"Yay! New kid!" Element exclaimed.

"Has anyone left lately?" X-ray asked, and everyone shook their heads.

"Why are we getting someone new then?" Squid asked, "I mean, there are no empty spaces"

"Maybe the warden just wants new people because she wants more holes dug" Armpit suggested.

"The warden is a girl" Element said proudly, smiling brightly. D-tent all looked at her strangely.

"Whatever" X-ray concluded "But he better not be in our tent, because we're already full!"

…………………………………..

Later that day, Zigzag, Element and Squid were walking back from digging. The tiredly entered D-tent to find Zero lying on his bed, and a new person, a girl, sitting on the floor going through her bag.

When they entered, the girl looked up at them. She had short black and green hair, which was straight at the front and spiked at the back. The girl was wearing heavy black eyeliner, and had a black barbell through her septum _((middle part of the nose))_. She was wearing blue jeans, which were ripped and written on with a black marker, and a black shirt, which read 'Barbie is a spoiled bitch' in pink. A pair of blue boxers were sticking out from a huge hole in the back of her leg. _((my personal favourite outfit))_

"Hi" The girl greeted, standing up. She walked over to them. "You must be Danielle. The Pendancekey guy told me you were the only other girl here. I'm Charlie"

"Its Element" Element told her "And yeah, I'm the only other girl here except for the Warden. This is Squid and Zigzag, and that's Zero. Welcome to D-tent"

"Yeah, I was wondering who that was. I tried to talk to him, but he ignored me" Charlie said, referring to Zero.

"Don't take it personally," Zigzag told her "He doesn't talk to anyone, except Element"

"Not anymore" Element complained, "Now, he ignores"

"Awww, I still love you" Squid smiled, putting his arms around her. Ever since the 'incident' with truth or dare, Squid had been very affectionate towards Element.

"Get off" She told him, and squirmed away. Element then went and sat down on her bed. "The rest of the guys should be back soon, and then you can meet them."

"Cool" Charlie nodded "So, does it suck being around only guys?"

"Kinda" Element admitted, and Squid and Zigzag looked hurt. "I mean, you guys rock my socks and everything, but come on. Being around guys 24/7 kinda sucks. I mean, who can I talk to about how hott you guys are?"

"You can talk to me about how hott I am" Squid told her, but she just rolled her eyes.

"Well, that's why I'm here" Charlie announced.

"Yay for making fun of guys behind their back!" Element cheered, and Charlie laughed. "So, did you bring anything fun? This place sucks for entertainment"

"I brought some fun stuff" Charlie answered walking over to her bag. She began pulling thing out and putting the on her cot. A silver Ipod mini, a small portable radio, a bunch of random books and comics, some candy, a wire cage –

"Is something moving in there?" Squid asked, moving to get a closer look.

"Yeah, shhhh" Charlie whispered. She opened a door on the cage, and pulled out a tiny brown and white rat. "His name is Andy, and I couldn't leave him at home. My dad hates him, and I swear, he would kill him while I was gone."

"Awww, muffin!" Element cooed, leaning in to pet the tiny rat. It twitched it's nose looked around."

"You should put that away" Zigzag told her "The warden will see him and in kill it. She has cameras hidden everywhere"

"Ignore him" Element said before Charlie had time to speak. "Aw, Im jealous. I've always wanted a rat, but my mom's afraid of them."

"Yeah, Andy's my baby" Charlie whispered, petting the rat, as he sat perfectly still in her hand. "I adore animals"

"She'll get along perfectly with Magnet," Squid said smiling, and to Charlie's confused look "one of the guys in the tent."

"Oh, that's cool" Charlie nodded, slowly putting Andy back in the cage. She stashed the cage under her bed, and began pulling more random stuff out of her bag, and putting it in her milk crate. A couple minutes later, the rest of D-tent came in, and just stood there, staring at Charlie.

"Umm, kids. This is Charlie" Element introduced, "and Charlie, this is X-ray, Armpit and Magnet"

"Hey" Charlie greeted, with a smile. She stood up and shook hands with each of them. "I'm the new kid"

"Hey Magnet, guess what Charlie brought" Squid put in. As if on cue, Charlie turned, got the cage from under her cot, and quickly produced the rat.

"Chica! You smuggled in a pet!" Magnet exclaimed, immediately moving foreword to pet it. "That's so cool!"

"They didn't check my bag" Charlie told them "His name is Andy"

"So Charlie, what did you do?" X-ray asked, sitting down on his bed, as Magnet began playing with the rat.

"Ummm, shoplifting." Charlie answered.

"Shoplifting got you sent here?" Armpit questioned

"Yeah. Well, it wasn't my first time getting caught stealing." Charlie told them "I've been caught, I think, four or five times I think. But this time, 'was the last straw' according to the judge."

"What did you steal" Element asked

"I dunno, random stuff." Charlie said. "This last time I got caught, a couple DVDs, a t-shit, some eyeliner, and some other crap"

"What, the alarm went off or something?" Magnet put in.

"Nah, I'm too good for that" Charlie smiled "The security guy was watching me because he thought I 'looked suspicious', and he saw me stuff some sh!t into my bra."

"You're bra?" Squid asked

"Yeah" Charlie nodded "I mean, if the alarm did go off, the person wouldn't be like 'take off you're shirt, we're checking your bra'" Element laughed, but the guys just looked at each other awkwardly.

Element smiled to herself. Having another girl around was going to be fun.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I know, crappy ending, but you must have realized that I'm horrible at ending chapters. But yeah, whatever.

Anyway, I've added another girl to the story. The characters I had were getting kind of boring, so yeah. Please review, because I like it when people review. It makes me smile. :D

And just for the record, Charlie is a girls name. It's actually my favourite girl's name. Don't you just think its so pretty!

**Question: **Okay, everyone is going to tell me what they're favourite band is. I know most people have more that one band, but you're going to narrow it down to one. Please. :D


	22. Chapter 21

Next Chapter.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

That night, after the Camp Green Lake grand tour, D-tent was sitting in the dining hall eating dinner. Everyone was intently eating their food except for Charlie, who was awkwardly looking around at everyone.

"So, we eat this every day?" She asked slowly as she poked at the brown mush. X-ray had already taken her bread.

"You'll get used to it" Element told her as she finished her own meal.

"I really hope not" Charlie sighed, and continued playing with her food. "Hey Element, wanna walk?"

"Sure" Element agreed standing up. She followed Charlie to dump her tray, and they both left the dining hall. The second they were outside, Charlie turned to her.

"So, what's Squid's story?" She asked intently.

"Squid" Element repeated, with a surprised look on her face.

"Yeah" Charlie sighed, and smiled. They started walking again. "He is sooo unbelievably gorgeous! I mean, how are you not all over him?"

"Ummmm…. I'm not a slut" Element replied simply, and Charlie laughed.

"Don't worry, neither am I, at least not a big one." She said. "But come on, he's super hott. Don't you think"

"I guess so" Element told her. She did like Squid, but she didn't want to tell Charlie that "but come on, it's Squid. I know him to well to like him."

"I barley know him at all" Charlie smiled "but I do know he's a smoking hottie"

"…..Good to know" Element muttered.

…………………………………………………

When they got back to D-tent a couple minutes later, all the guys were already there. Charlie immediately walked over to where Squid and Magnet were playing their rocks game, shirtless. Charlie smiled at Element and then sat down on the cot, right next to Squid.

"What are you guys up to?" She asked. Magnet began explaining the complex nature of their rocks game, and Squid stood up and began towards Element's cot.

"Hey Element" He called "So, what did you guys talk about outside."

"Or better, what were you guys doing outside?" Armpit put in with a cheesy grin on his face.

"You're sick" Element declared, throwing her pillow at him.

"You don't wanna know what we were doing" Charlie said in a seductive voice, and gave a huge wink to Element, which caused everyone to laugh. Element just rolled her eyes, and went to retrieve her pillow. She then went back to her cot, and pulled out her notebook.

"Writing in your diary again?" Zigzag asked her

"It's not a diary, and I'm writing to my friend." She replied.

"Oo, I wanna write to your friend" Squid exclaimed. He ran over and sat next to her on the bed "Gimme a pen"

"Squid, you don't even know her" Element told him as she pulled out a pen from her bag.

"I don't care." Squid said, and took the pen out of her hands. He began writing in the notebook, but every time she tried to look, he would push her away.

"Anyway Charlie, as I was saying before, Squid is a loser" Element stated loudly.

"Element has a crush on Squid" X-ray announced. Charlie shot Element a jealous look, and she made a face.

"I do not" She protested "I mean….ewwww, Squid."

"You know you love me" He smiled, and then went back to writing. Element rolled her eyes again, and then occupied herself by playing with the safety pins on the canvas wall of the tent. A couple minutes later though, Squid ripped the letter out of the notebook, and handed it to Element.

"What does it say?" Charlie asked from across the room. Element silently read the letter over, and then smacked Squid with it, as he immediately burst out laughing.

"You are a reject!" She exclaimed loudly, and then punched him in the arm again. "We are not dating, and I don't drool every time I see you without a shirt!"

"You like it" Squid told her, and stood up to show off his stomach, which Element hit with a pillow.

"Shot down" Armpit called, and everyone started laughing.

"Don't worry Squid" Charlie started when everyone had calmed down "I think you have hott abs"

"Thank you" Squid said, and stuck his tongue out at Element, which caused her to roll her eyes yet again.

"What about mine?" Magnet asked, standing up. Pretty soon, all the guys started showing off their stomachs to Charlie as she rated them.

Element pulled out her Discman and quietly began writing the letter to her friend. But as she watched Charlie repeatedly poke Squid's abs, she couldn't help feeling jealous, and wonder if maybe Charlie coming wasn't such a good idea.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hey kids, guess what. This story is beginning to bore me. I shall continue writing it, but just so you know, it may not be interesting anymore. But anyway, what do you all think of Charlie. gasp, great idea, why don't you all answer that question in a REVIEW…..that would be great.

Oh…btw, I'm going to my camp all summer to work because I have no life, so don't expect any updates for at least 2 months. But hopefully, I'll be able to get some writing done while I'm there, so I can have a crazy updating party when I get back. Anyway…….

**Question of the Chapter: **freezes or popsicles….?


	23. Chapter 22

Hey kids…I just want to thank everyone who has ever reviewed for this story. Honestly, you guys are so cool, it shouldn't be legal. I especially want to thank 'HermioneWeasleyFan', your review totally lifted my spirit. Although I don't care much for your name….Ron should be with me (j/k)

Anyway…..Now that all you non-reviewers see how much thanks people who review get, maybe you shall review this chapter. Hopefully…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning, everyone woke up at the usual time, Even Charlie who was apparently used to waking up freakishly early.

"I used to do a lot of camping before I came here." Charlie explained as she pulled off her pajama top revealing a black sports bra, which she obviously wasn't shy about "so I'm used to getting up early"

"Yeah, but you didn't wake up at 4:00, did you?" Armpit asked

"No, not this early" She admitted "But I love mornings"

"Well you're crazy" X-ray told her as be began pulling on his boots.

Element on the other hand was already changed into her orange jumpsuit and a blue 'superman' T-shit. She quickly exited the tent, not talking to anyone or waiting for the others. After grabbing a shovel and a honey-smothered piece of bread, Element slowly began towards the dig site.

"Hey Element, wait up" A voice called behind her. She turned to see Squid jogging towards her. He already had a shovel.

"What?" She asked, and stopped walking. He looked at her for a second and smiled.

"What's up?"

"Nothing" Element replied, and began walking again. She wasn't sure why she was mad at Squid, but she just didn't feel like talking to him right now.

"So, what do you think of Charlie?" Squid asked.

"She's okay" Element lied, then stopped walking and turned to face Squid. "Why, what do you think about her?"

Squid shrugged. "She's cool I guess. I kind of –"

They were interrupted by a huge weight that they both suddenly felt on their shoulders. Charlie had come up behind them, put her arms around both of them, and lifted herself up.

"Hey guys" She exclaimed "Whatcha talking about?"

"Ummm, nothing" Squid told her. He looked over at Element who had began walking faster towards the dig site.

…………………………………………………….

A couple hours later, the D-tent kids began climbing out of their holes to get their lunched from a very grumpy Mr. Sir. Everyone began gathering around X-ray's hole as usual, except for Element and Zero.

"Element, over here" Squid called, and moved over where he was sitting, making space for her between himself and Charlie.

"No thanks" Element replied. She walked directly to where Zero was eating alone at his hole, and sat down.

"What's up?" She greeted. Zero didn't reply, but just looked at her. Element sighed, and added "Look Zero, you know how annoying I can be when I want to, so how about you talk to me or I'm going to follow you around for the rest of the day repeating 'What's up' over and over again."

This caused Zero to smile. "Nothing much" He replied "You?"

"Same" She answered bordly.

"Why aren't you eating with them today?" Zero asked her, gesturing to the people at X-ray's hole.

"Because I wanted to eat with you" Element answered, and at Zero's unbelieving look, she added "Plus I hate Charlie"

"I don't like her much either" Zero admitted. "She's too….." his voice trailed off, but Element nodded.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." They both turned to watch Charlie in the process of trying to retrieve her cookie from Zigzag who had stolen it. She was attempting to crawl across Squid's lap to reach the cookie, but ended up just sitting on a very uncomfortable looking Squid when Zigzag ate it.

"Well….Im going to get back to digging" Element told Zero, and stood up. "and I'm going to need to hurry up too, because every second I spend around here makes me want to go crazy and kill someone." Zero laughed.

So, Element spent the next little while in her hole, silently digging. After two hours, Zero began back towards camp, having finished his hole, and after another half hour, Element was finished too. She slowly climbed out of her hole, and tiredly started walking back to camp.

"Element, wait" Squid yelled. He looked down into his own hole, which was little over four and a half feet, and the climbed out. "I'll walk you back to-"

"Squid" Charlie interrupted in a whiny voice "Can you wait with me until I finish my hole."

"But-" Squid started, looking desperately at Element.

"Please" Charlie added. Squid sighed.

"Yeah, sure" and he began towards Charlie's hole. Element just rolled her eyes, and continued back to camp.

…………………………………………………….

It wasn't until almost 6:00 that Charlie and Squid began walking back to Camp Green Lake. When they got to the tent, they found everyone (excluding Zero) in a huge game of poker with a deck of cards that Element had brought.

"Yo, we should all play strip poker" Charlie exclaimed, sitting down between Armpit and Zigzag. "I love that game!"

"Yes, but you see, none of us are sluts" Element told her, and went back to playing. Charlie's face fell, but she remained in her seat. After about five more minutes, X-ray won with a Royal Flush, and took in a pile of 11 shower tokens. _((AN: I know nothing about poker, so if the phrase 'Royal Flush' doesn't make sense, don't kill me. I probably got it from a movie and just remember it wrong.))_

"Yes!" He exclaimed, pumping his fists in the air. "O snap, guess who's having a nice long shower tomorrow!"

"Yeah, well, the shower water is cold!" Element shot at him, attempting an insult.

"You're just jealous," X-ray told her as he put the shower tokens in his pocket.

"Yeah…" Element said sadly, and began gathering up her cards.

"Hey Element, can I talk to you for a second?" X-ray asked her. She threw the deck of cards on her bed and shrugged.

"Sure"

X-ray lead her outside, and they began aimlessly walking around the camp. There was total silence for a couple minutes, before Element spoke up. "So, you wanted to talk…." X-ray stopped walking.

"You know Charlie's a girl right?" X-ray started.

"Woah, really!?" Element exclaimed with a look of mock-surprise on her face, "Because I totally thought-"

"Drop it" X-ray sighed, and began walking again. "But it means that you get to give her a nickname."

"Really" Element smiled. "I get to choose the name she gets!"

"Yeah" X-ray nodded "It's only fair that girls get to choose the name for other girls"

"Then why did you nickname me?" Element asked "I mean, you're sort of a girl but-. Okay, fine I'm sorry. But you have to admit, that was way to easy."

X-ray rolled his eyes, as both kids began back to D-tent. When they were halfway back, Element suddenly stopped and looked at X-ray.

"Hey, have you guys noticed that Charlie likes Squid?"

"Hell yeah" X-ray laughed "I mean, you'd have to be blind, and deaf not to notice"

"Well, does he like her?" Element asked, trying to be subtle. X-ray noticed, and smiled.

"Aw, is someone jealous?"

"Never mind!" Element told him, but he continued smiling.

"Well Element" X-ray started, putting his arm around her in a brotherly way "You're just gunna have to ask him yourself"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**++the ending of this chapter has been redone, because I didn't like it++**

Now, I know I said I was going to camp…..but that's not until tomorrow. I didn't think I would have the time to write another chapter before then, but I have been grounded all week, causing me to be shut in my room with nothing to do. So, that's why you're reading this horrible, pointless chapter instead of doing something productive.

But of coarse, if you have no life, you can amuse yourself by reading another one of my little off topic stories that I'm writing out of bordness. Its about how hard I think it would be to be at Camp GreenLake. So, if you want to….read away:

_Once school ended for me and my brother, my dad _((who sucks BTW)) _has been giving us loads of chores to do. I have been grounded for the past week, so all I have to do all day is chores or be in my room. _

_So anyway, my dad is building a pond in our yard, and my brother's job was to shovel gravel around it from a bucket of a tractor. Now, my brother is a huge slacker, so he gave me five dollars to do this job. I am quite poor, so I agreed. _

_Now, shoveling gravel is not as easy as it sounds. Being the girl I am _((in the literal sense, and in the sense that I am weak and pathetic)) _I had trouble with this. The first time I did it, it wasn't so bad because I was getting paid, but when my dad saw I was capable, he has made me do it every day since….which sucks. _

_Okay, so my job is a million times easier than the kids at Camp Green Lake's job would be, and I had trouble with it. I only spent about half an hour every day working, had my ipod the whole time, and got to go inside every five minutes to get ice cubes to eat, and It was still hard. I even had one of those crazy 'dizziness' things the second time where I felt like I was going to pass out. _((NOTE: to make me sound less pathetic….it was pretty warm outside))

_Anyway…the moral of this story is that I am useless, and wouldn't last a second at Camp Green Lake. _

_**The End**_

So yeah…true story. As you can see…..I have no life. Anyway……..

**Question of the Chapter: **What would you do if you were walking in the woods one night alone and you turned around and saw the Texas Chainsaw Massacre running behind you with a chainsaw?

_(Note: the question of this chapter is dedicated to my friend Kyle. Except for kyle asked this question when me+him+two other people were walking through the woods at 12 at night, so it was a little different for me))_


	24. Chapter 23

Okay, I have to tell the truth. I got back from camp _((which was AMAZING by the way))_ like, forever ago, but I was too lazy to update this story, or any story for that matter. I'm sorry.

**Btw, I redid the ending for the last chapter (22), so I'm suggesting you go re-read the ending, or you might not understand this chapter. Thanks :D**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When they got back to the tent, Element walked directly to her bed and sat down. "Hey Squid, Truth or Dare?"

Everyone in D-tent looked up at Squid, who replied "Truth"

"Come on Squid" Magnet started

"Yeah, pick Dare" Armpit added.

"Last time I picked dare, I had to hug Mr. Sir, so no. I don't feel like going through that again" Squid told them.

"Fine" Element said, pretending to be offended, as she started thinking. "I truth you to tell me, if you were going on a trip to Mars that was like, 10 years long, and there was only enough room in the spaceship for one other person, and it had to be from D-tent, who would it be?"

"Squid could never be an astronaut" Armpit put in.

"Yeah!" Zigzag added "He would crash the spaceship for sure."

"That's not the point of the Truth" X-ray told them in a not-so-quiet whisper. "Element just wants to see who he likes the best"

"I do not" Element exclaimed loudly "It was just a random question! Never mind, don't answer it." She then crossed her arms, and glared evily at X-ray.

"Don't worry Element, I would definitely pick you" Squid announced, walking over to Element's bed, and sitting beside her. "You're like, my best friend here. Plus you make me laugh, and you're the coolest person in D-tent"

"Really?" Element asked, looking over at him

"Yeah"

"Hooray. That makes me feel special" Element smiled.

"Squid, you wouldn't take me?" Charlie asked in a whiny voice, and stuck out her lip in a pouty face.

"No Charlie, Squid is mine" Element told her, and leaned over and licked Squid's cheek

"You're very strange" Squid told her, and wiped off his cheek.

"You know it!" Element laughed. She glanced over at Charlie, who looked angry, which made her even happier. "Hey Charlie, how about you. Truth or Dare?"

"Ummm, Dare" Charlie replied, still looking upset.

"O, Dare her to make out with Zero!" Zigzag suggested, smiling.

"No, Dare her to make out with Mr. Sir!" Magnet put in.

"You guys are dirty, and that's mean" Charlie told them, looking hopefully at Element. "right?"

"Don't worry, I'm not that horrible" She answered. "Um, how about this. I dare you to go into B-Tent, and tell the first guy you see to meet you at the Library at like, 12:00 tonight."

"You want me to stay up until 12?" Charlie groaned "Come on, I'm tired!"

"No" Element smiled "I want you to tell him to meet you at 12. You don't actually have to. But you gotta act all seductive and skanky"

"Alright, I'm down with that." Charlie agreed. She stood up and began towards the door. "Wait, just any random guy in the tent?"

"Yeah" Element nodded. "Wait a sec…."

She got up, and walked over to Charlie. Element instructed her to undo the top half of the orange jumpsuit and tie it around her waist, which Charlie did, leaving a white 'My Little Pony' tank-top. It also revealed a dangly heart belly button ring.

"There" Element finished, messing up Charlie's hair a little, as all the guys in the tent stared "Now you look hooker-ish"

"…..Thanks" She said slowly. Charlie stood there for a second, looking like a model, and then grinned. "Wish me luck!"

"Alright" Element nodded, returning to sit on her cot, as walked out of the tent. All the guys just were still looking at the door from which she had just left. Element noticed.

"Oh come on" She rolled her eyes, elbowing Squid in the stomach "It's called subtly. Look it up"

"Call it whatever you want chica" Magnet told her smiling "That girl is H-A-W-T!"

Element rolled her eyes again, and looked around the tent. "So, do you think she's gunna do it?"

"Why wouldn't she?" X-ray put in. "I mean, it's only a joke."

"I know" Element agreed. They all sat there in silence for a couple minutes until Charlie came back. The second she entered the tent, she untied the top half of her jumpsuit and began buttoning it back up.

"Did you do it?" Zigzag asked

"Yeah" Charlie laughed, and then high-fived Armpit who raised his arm

"Who was it?" Magnet asked, and Charlie shrugged.

"I dunno, just some random guy. He was kinda tall, with longish black hair. OO, and he had a big nose!" All of D-tent started laughing!

"Eagle!" Squid exclaimed "Yo, that kids such a square, I doubt he even shows up tonight"

"You did good" Element told Charlie "Part two is if Eagle ever talks to you, pretend you don't know him, and just totally brush off everything he says."

"Fine by me, that kids was a creep!" Charlie replied, sitting down on her own cot. Just then, Dr. Pendanceski pulled open the flaps of the tent, and stuck his head in.

"Hey mom, wud up?" Armpit asked, turning to face him. They all looked towards Pendanceski.

"Whats up, is tonight is Evening Meeting, and none of you have come to help me bring chairs in!" Dr. Pendanceski announced, "Now, I need some volunteers. Anyone? Alan, how about you? And, Rex, you too. Come on boys, be the young gentlemen you are!"

"Gentlemen?" Element snorted, as Squid playfully shoved her as he stood up.

"What's Evening Meeting?" Charlie asked, looking confused as Squid and X-ray left to help Pendanceski carry chairs.

"You'll see" Element told her

……………………………

"So, Charlie, what do you want to do when you get out of here?" Dr. Pendanceski asked when they got all the chairs set up.

After Pendanceski made them all explain how they had ended up at Camp Green Lake to Charlie, he had started asking her questions. He had grilled the rest of D-tent in their previous meeting, asking what they plan on doing when they are released, and become 'Productive Members of Society'. Today, was Charlie's turn to be interrogated, and they had already spent over twenty minutes listening to Pendanceski's pointless questions.

"Take a real shower" Charlie said smiling, and everyone laughed. "I mean, the water here is way too cold, and I forgot my bodywash in my bathroom"

"Man, tell me about it!" Armpit added "we could all use a real shower around here"

"Well, you could!" Magnet told him, and they all laughed.

"Magnet, that's not very nice" Pendanceski said sternly, and then turned back to Charlie "Well, do you regret what you did?"

"You mean the shoplifting? No way" Charlie exclaimed "I mean, it sucks that I ended up here, but whatever. I needed some time away from my family."

"Can't argue with that" Squid agreed, and Charlie smiled at him.

"Okay, well, does anyone have any questions to ask-"

"Hey Mom," Element interrupted. She raised her right hand and put it up against her face, her palm facing outwards. "If I was born with my hand stuck to my face like this, would you still be my friend?"

"Of coarse I would" Dr. Pendanceski told her "But it's-"

"I would too" Squid laughed. He raised his own hand, and slapped it against hers "Then I could always high-five you, like this!"

"Owwww….retard" Element complained, jokingly glaring at him.

"Mom, truth or dare?" X-ray asked,

"Now Rex, this is no time for games" Pendanceski said

"Hey Mom, I dare you to kiss the Warden!" Zigzag yelled, and they all laughed as Dr. Pendanceski turned red. He just shook his head and stood up.

"Well boys, and girls, I think that's enough talking for tonight. Magnet, why don't you help me remove the chairs" Dr. Pendanceski announced "Lights out in half an hour."

"That was nice" Element told Zigzag, once Pendanceski had left "Now we know how to get his to shut up in the future!"

"Hey" Squid spoke up "Why do you think he avoided the question? I mean, you guys don't think Mom likes the Warden, do you?"

"Well Squid, I'm pretty sure it's because you touch yourself at night" Element informed him, which caused D-tent to laugh. Squid punched her playfully.

D-tent basically just fooled around and hung out until lights out, when they all fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

I know the ending sucks.

Don't judge me !

Haha, the thing with the hand on the face, I said that once, and my friend nik was the one who high-fived my face. It made me laugh really hard, so I had to put it up here.

Ummm, so basically, you all have to review this chapter, please.

**Question:** truth or dare?


	25. Chapter 24

Well, I've run out of lame excuses to why I haven't updated in a while.

If you want a recycled one, just look at one of my other chapters.

SSDD.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day, everyone woke up and went out to work as usual. While D-tent was walking to their dig site, though, they were confronted by a very angry Eagle, who wanted to know why he waited up until 1:30, and didn't even 'get any'. In response, Charlie told him she had no idea what he was talking about, and when he called her a 'whore', Magnet punched him in the face, which caused a huge fight between B and D-tent, which was quickly put to an end by Mr. Sir. Eagle flipped Charlie off, and Squid and Zigzag had to hold Magnet back as Charlie and Element laughed.

The morning then continued as normal; Charlie struggled while digging, the boys had dumb arguments over dumb things, and Element sang Disney songs loudly while everyone told her to shut up.

When the water truck came around later that afternoon, everyone began to get out of their holes, and get in line. Element walked over to Charlie's hole, and held out her hand. Charlie took it.

"I am seriously not going to survive here" Charlie groaned, as Element helped her out of her barely 3 foot deep hole

"Don't worry, it gets easier" Element told her as she got in line behind Zero. In the second week, X-ray had told her she could go in front of him, but Element ignored him, and kept lining up last. "Second holes the hardest."

"That's what Magnet told me about the first hole, but thanks" Charlie smiled. "Hey, why are you being so nice to me?" Element sighed, as the line moved up.

"Well, I haven't decided if I like you yet." She admitted "And basically, so far, you're the kind of person who sometimes is my best friend, and sometimes I want to rip your head off; no offence."

"Don't worry, sometime I want to rip your head off too" Charlie assured her, and they both laughed.

"..and then they kiss?" Armpit said quietly. Element and Charlie looked over, and all the guys were starting at them.

"You're an idiot" Element told him seriously.

"A huge one" Charlie agreed.

"Hey man, I was just saying what we were all thinking" Armpit claimed honestly.

"Yeah, well I wouldn't mind seeing you and Zigzag kiss." Charlie told him.

"Oh, I would pay to see that" Element agreed, and the rest of the guys laughed.

"I wouldn't mind that either" Magnet put in, lightly shoving Zigzag towards Armpit, who freaked out causing everyone to laugh harder.

"Well then it's settled" Element laughed "We should definitely set up a spin the bottle game this afternoon. But no exceptions, if a guy gets a guy, they have to kiss"

"I am so down with that" Charlie agreed. "Bring on the male intimacy!"

"Wow…awkward" Squid commented as he got his water and started back towards his hole, passing Charlie's. "Yo, Charlie, what's with your hole?"

"What's wrong with it?" Charlie questioned.

"It's so tiny!" Squid exclaimed, clearly trying to make fun of her lack of digging skills.

"That's what she said" Element called out, causing everyone to laugh, and Squid to turn red.

……….

It didn't take Charlie as long to finish her hole today as it did the day before. Element finished shortly after Zero, but insisted on waiting for Charlie to be done before going back to the tent. Despite Charlie's incredibly annoying-ness, Element liked her, and they occupied the time talking about what they would do if they found a treasure chest while digging.

"Ummmm, are you an idiot?" Charlie protested, "Ponds are actually soo much better than pools."

"How do you figure that?" Element asked "I mean, ponds are dirty and filled with fish that will bite your toes off. I would DEF install a pool here"

"Fish are the best part of ponds" Charlie put in, and began to explain, in depth, the advantages of pet fish. It was about an hour after Magnet finished digging that Charlie climbed out of her hole, and, at the request of Element, spit in it.

The two girls made their way back to tent, but, finding no one, walked over to the Wreck Room just as Pendanceski was starting mail call. He soon held up a letter and called for Danielle Goldstein.

"It's Element, mom" Element told him for the millionth time, retrieving the letter and making her way to the old ratty couch where D-tent was hanging out.

"No fair, I want a letter !" Charlie complained, squeezing her way on the couch between Magnet and X-ray.

"You've been a day" X-ray pointed out.

"Element got a letter on her first day" Magnet pointed out.

"Yeah, but I'm special" Element told them proudly, turning over the letter in her hands.

"Who's it from?" Zigzag asked, craning his neck, to look at the letter. There was no return address. "Luke?"

"It better not be" Squid muttered

"If it is" Magnet started, smiling "We can just get Squid to write him a love letter" All of D-tent laughed, except for Charlie, who just looked confused.

"Long story" Element assured her as she opened the letter, and began reading. "Wow, it's about time! It's from my brother."

"Shane..right?" Squid asked, and she nodded "What does it say?" Element quickly read over the short letter, and then groaned.

"What?" Charlie questioned "What happened" Element smiled.

"Shane found out what Luke did, so a couple days ago, he visited my school, and beat the crap out of him?"

"What's wrong with that?" Squid said "I mean, I thought you hated Luke"

"I do hate him, but I mean, think about this. A seventeen year old guy who plays rugby and hockey, vs a fifteen year old kid, who's last fight was with his little sister over the TV remote. I'm pretty sure Shane destroyed him" Element finished, as she held up the letter "Of coarse, according to Shane: 'he only cried a little'"

"He cried?" Zigzag exclaimed "What a girl!"

"I bet I could do worse" Squid announced, cracking his knuckles, trying to look tough. "I mean, look at me!"

"Oh yeah, you're a real stud" Element told him sarcastically, and everyone laughed. She looked at the letter again "He also says that I'm not allowed to be friends with any of you guys because 'juvenile delinquents are a bunch of horn-dogs' – his words, not mine, and that if all you guys want to live, you shouldn't look at me for the rest of the time I'm here"

"Protective much?" Armpit laughed.

"Yeah, I guess" Element smiled "But he can blow me. I'll be friends with who I want!"

"Yeah, I have a friend who's the same way." Charlie agreed "I've know him forever, so he's like my brother. He told me that if anyone here pisses me off, I should tell him, and he'll get arrested just so he can come here and beat them up"

"Don't let him come" Element confirmed, "we need more chicks here, not guys."

"I know what you mean" Charlie nodded. She looked around at all the boys in the Wreck Room "Boys are icky." They all laughed again.

"Maybe I should tell some of my girl friends to get arrested" Element suggested leaning against the pool table. "I miss my best friend like madd"

"Same deal" Charlie agreed "I mean, mine practically had a heart attack when I told her I got arrested and had to come here for a couple months. But she's way to much of a girly girl to get arrested. I mean, I can just imagine her face when I tell her that we only get four minute showers." They all laughed.

"I wouldn't mind some more ladies here either." Armpit put in. "Chicks definitely add excitement. I mean, just look at you two."

"And by excitement, he means boobs" Charlie told Element, and they both laughed.

Charlie and Element eventually ditched the boys to take their showers. Charlie, still not used to the temperature, spent most of her time outside the shower, swearing at the water. Element then had to show Charlie how to take advantage of the water taps outside the showers. Afterwards, the two made their way back to D-tent, and collapsed on their cots.

"So...Charlie...you like Squid...?" Element asked, not looking her in the eye.

"Aw man, I knew this was coming." Charlie groaned, rolling over to look at Element. "Why, are you two..."

"Ew no." Element protested, "I mean, he's hott, but no."

"Oh." Charlie laughed. "Well, yeah. I do kinda like him, but-"

"What are you ladies talking about?" Both girls looked up to see the guys entering the tent. They all made their way to their prospective cots.

"Don't worry about it." Element smiled. She laid down on her own bed, and inched closer to Charlie, so they could continue talking.

"Get out of the tent! Girl talk." Charlie complained, taking off her shoe and throwing it, barely missing Squid.

"Maybe we want to be part of the girl talk." Armpit said, winking.

"Yeah." Magnet put in. "What makes you think we can't contribute?"

"Fine, listen in." Charlie smiled. She turned to Element, "So, as I was saying, how about the absorbency of those new tampons?!" All the guys groaned loudly as Element nodded.

"Oh yeah! And don't even get me started on the comfort!"

"Stop! Stop!" Squid cried, as Element and Charlie continued gushing about their favourite brands of tampons.

"Fine, we're out." X-ray told them. "Come'on guys, lets go back to the Wreck Room." The two girls smiled brightly as the boys followed X-ray out of the tent. Armpit looked back, and winked before he left.

"Keep it PG ladies." He told them, smiling. Both girls laughed.

"Annnyway, as you were saying..." Element prodded after the boys were gone.

"Oh..yeah. Squid is cute and all, but we're in a juvenile work camp. No offence to him or anything, but this isn't exactly the best place to pick up guys. At most, it would be a fling."

"I know what you mean." Element agreed. "Thats why I'm trying not to give anyone any ideas. It's so much easier when guys are friends."

"Yeah.." Charlie sighed, "But he still is really cute."

"Agreed." Element put in, and they both laughed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dear faithful readers (who I'm guessing have mostly given up by now), I am sorry for the lack of my updating. It's mostly because I'm lazy, but I also have horrible creative writing skills, and no creativity. Therefore, i cannot think of anything to write, so I will fill this story with many many pointless filler chapters until i can think of something new, which, knowing me, won't be for years, because, again, i suck royally.

Ummm..so yeah, theres my rant. please don't hate me. But believe me, i feel your guys pain. I know how annoying and frustrating it is to be reading a good story and then randomly have it not get finished. Not that I would classify my story as good or anything..but you get the idea. So, Children, I think if everyone who reads this gives me a long, fun review that makes me smile..it just might make me update my next chapter sooner. Or maybe not, but you guys can always try..right?

**RANDOM QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER:** say you're were driving down the road in a hurricane and you passed a bus stop. At the bus stop are three people: your best friend who once saved your life; an old lady who looks like she's about to die; and what looks like the man/women of you dreams. You only have room for one of them in your car...who would you offer a ride.

((note: there is a right answer to this question))


	26. Chapter 25

What! Two story updates in the same century?

I know kids, I'm on the ball today. :)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night, Element was awoken by the sound of crying coming from the other side of the tent. At first, she decided not to say anything, knowing that it would just be awkward and uncomfortable, but as it continued, she decided she needed to speak up.

"Squid.." She whispered. There was a long pause.

"Go back to sleep Element." He said finally, and sniffed loudly.

"No."

"Element-"

"Look babe," She interrupted quietly, as she pushed herself up one her elbow. "I love you to death, and it kills me to see you so upset. Can we please just talk."

"I don't want to talk." Squid told her, and she could hear him roll over in his cot.

"Squid, please." Element put in.

"Why do you care?" Squid asked firmly. Even though she couldn't see him in the dark, she imagined the hard, emotionless expression he undoubtedly had on his face.

"Because." She replied stubbornly. Element silently crawled off her cot, and made her way over to where Squid's bed was. "Let's go."

"Go.? Where?" Squid questioned. He looked up at her though the darkness, and Element could see where the tears had run down his face.

"Come'on." Element said, ignoring his question. She grabbed his arm, and pulled, as he reluctantly rolled out of bed. Element began out of the tent, as Squid followed, wiping his eyes.

They made their way outside; Squid following, as Element walked boldly though the dark. The daytime heat they were used to was gone. Now, it was downright cold. Element sat down a couple feet away from the tent, making sure they were out of earshot. Squid took a seat next to her, wrapping his arms around his knees. Element looked over at him.

"What up?"

"You're the one who dragged me out here." Squid told her, not meeting her gaze.

"Squid...seriously!" Element groaned, nudging him. "What's going on?"

"It's nothing." Squid insisted, looking up. Here, in the middle of nowhere, the sky was absolutely filled with stars.

"It clearly isn't nothing." Element told him. She put her hand on his arm, and looked up at him. "I want to help you. I hate seeing you upset, seriously. Now, whats wrong?"

"It's just that-" Squid glanced over at her, and stopped. "You wouldn't understand! Look at you; you have the perfect life! I mean, yeah, you're here, but when you get out, it's right back to your life. Your parents who love you, your nice house, your perfect friends. You just don't get it."

Element didn't say anything, but just continued looking up at him. Squid sighed loudly.

"My dad left when I was three." He started, and she could hear the emotion in his voice. "I live with my mom. She's always either drunk, or high. Mom spent all our money on drugs and alcohol. I had to steal just to survive. That's why I'm here. And the thing is, I know that-" Squid's voice cracked, but he continued talking "-that when I go home, I'll be in the exact same situation as before."

There was a long pause, as Element wrapped her arms around Squid's shoulders, and rested her head on his shoulder. Squid didn't move, just sitting there awkwardly for a couple seconds. Then, smiling, he put his arm around her, as they sat there silently. Finally, Element let go of him, and straightened up.

"When you get out of here, you're going to come and live with me." She told him, putting her head back on his shoulder.

"What?" Squid asked, looking down at her.

"You heard me." Element said, not moving. "We have a spare room in my house, and I can probably convince my parents. Don't worry, it will work."

"Element, I can't go and live with you." Squid protested. "I mean, what will your country club parents think?" Element sat up, and playfully punched him in the arm.

"Number One, "She started, "My parents are upper-middle class at best. They're both teachers for gosh sake! And Number Two: Yes you are. Well...if you want to. Like..I'm not going to force you to move in with me..but I think it would be really spectacular."

Squid sighed, and laid back, looking up at the sky.

"I love looking at the stars." He explained. "I know it sounds cheesy, but it's true. Did you know that every star up there is actually a sun? Just imagine each one of those suns up there with their own set of planets and their own galaxies. There is just so much out there that we don't know. It makes you think, doesn't it?"

"Wow..thats deep." Element commented, laying back beside him.

"That's what she said." Squid grinned playfully, looking back at her. Element laughed. "But seriously; looking up at the stars makes my problems seem so insignificant in the grand scheme of things. That's my favourite thing about this place. There are no stars in the city."

"Dude! What about me?" Element asked, trying to sound offended. Squid looked over, and smiled.

"Sorry. The stars are my second favourite..you're my favourite." He told her, reaching down and grabbing her hand.

"Damn straight." She muttered, grinning.

The two lay there, looking up at the stars silently, until Squid noticed that Element had fallen asleep. _((que cheesy music)) _Smiling, he picked her up, and carried her back into the tent. Quietly, Squid, gently put her in her bed. He turned to walk away, but was stopped by a quiet voice. .

"I wasn't asleep, I just wanted you to carry me because I was too lazy to get up." Squid turned and stuck his tongue out at Element before returning to his own bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kso...yeah. This chapter was kinda different. I wanted to establish the fact that Element and Squid won't 'end up together'; they're just friends. I know I thought they were going to before..but now they're not. I've realized how cheesey CGL romances are.

Again, I have no idea where this story is going, so I'm basically going to keep writing stuff until I have a brilliant idea (which probably isn't that likely, considering I have been at this story for over four years now. Kinda sad isn't it?) Soyeah.

**Question:** I got accepted to Brock, Laurier, and Guelph University, and for the past couple months, I have been freaking out about where to go. Recently, I accepted my offer to Brock, but I'm still kinda freaking out. Did I make the right decision??

also...REVIEW, AND TELL ME YOUR THOUGHT ON THE STORY/CHAPTER.

v

v

v

v


End file.
